Inheriting A New Prophecy Book 1 Censored
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: Harry Potter is looking to start a new life after taking out Voldemort. Reality travel. Our favorite wizard merges mind and soul with Percy Jackson, Harry's counterpart in the new reality. Adventure, seduction, and significant cannon alteration ensues. Harry/Annabeth/many others. Godlike Harry. Gary Stu. No M/M Slash but some Fem-slash later on
1. Chapter 1

Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 1 – The Lightning Thief

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters associated with the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series. I own no aspect of either franchise.

Main Character's Mates:

Annabeth Chase is played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria is played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia is played by Liv Tyler

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

Twenty-five year old Harry Potter grunted in pain as he took another curse to his side. The dark haired mage was being dragged into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nine years had elapsed since the Potter warlock was last on the grounds of his old home. Ever since that fateful night in his past Harry had intentionally stayed away from the institution of learning.

Harry had been on a Horcrux hunt with his old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and when the pair had returned to the school it was to find Hogwarts under attack. The green eyed teen stayed under his invisibility cloak as Draco Malfoy made his empty threats to the Headmaster's life and even as the elderly teacher was killed by Severus Snape. The only thing that kept Harry from chasing after Snape was the blood curdling scream that came from inside the castle. Harry recognized the voice of that terrible wail as someone who the young mage never thought could scream like he was hearing. Harry arrived inside Hogwart's entrance way to find Professor McGonagall crouched over the dead forms of all Harry Potter's closest friends.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and even Neville had all fought valiantly but in the end lost to the much more experienced Death Eaters. It wasn't long after that night until Harry realized that he would have to end the latest wizarding war himself or he would never know a moment's respite from the agony that had composed his life. Hermione had always been there to guide the Potter male and carry him through…but no more. Harry began training himself in everything he could, magical and otherwise.

The son of Lily and James Potter was quite shocked to find himself several million galleons richer than he had previously thought the next time the green eyed teen had visited the Goblin run bank, Gringotts. Apparently Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom and as Harry's magical guardian had removed the bulk of the Potter heir's fortune to the Dumbledore accounts but willed the hidden funds to be returned upon the elder professor's death. Albus Dumbledore didn't want Harry using the gold to escape the Dursleys. Armed with five million galleons (twenty-five million pounds sterling) the new Lord Potter bought himself everything he would need for serious training.

Meanwhile the war waged on in the wizarding world. In his search for the _Power He Knows Not,_ which the prophecy foretelling Harry's birth and life spoke of, the Teen-Who-Lived even learned the muggle sciences. Such a task wasn't exceedingly difficult with the use of some memory transference charms that wouldn't work between two magical minds. The charms had no problem transferring between magical and muggle neurology due to the lack of magical interference inherent in the memories of a magical being. Something about the magic imprinted the memories to a specific magic user. No such thing existed in the muggle memories.

In just four extremely hard years the Potter Lord managed to cram over a decade of training in all important and applicable magical and muggle scientific disciplines thanks to a time turner he had discovered secreted away in Dumbledore's office. The powerful youth also found a Philosopher's Stone with notes on how to use the immortality granting object and make more just like it. The old man had kept the Stone just in case he had to use its life giving properties to keep fighting Riddle. Albus had known since Harry's first year that Riddle had somehow made himself immortal but wasn't sure of the method until Harry's second year at Hogwarts.

Using the Stone to slow his aging (he didn't take a concentrated enough dose to completely halt his aging) kept others from noticing Harry's temporal transitioning training. Luckily the last Potter managed to remove such valuable artifacts out of Hogwarts before Riddle took the castle shortly after Dumbledore's passing. The messy haired warlock had also managed to locate all of Riddle's Horcrux soul containers in the previous six years along with the fabled Deathly Hallows. Even with the Hallows Harry wasn't sure he could permanently kill Tom Riddle.

Voldemort had also used the ancient magically saturated castle to increase his power after taking up residence within Hogwart's walls. But Harry had come up with a plan. Luckily for Harry's scheme Hogwarts wasn't located near any populated areas. Hogsmeade was evacuated shortly after the castle fell from the light side's control.

As Harry James Potter was dragged in front of Riddle the young green eyed man let a smile slip onto his lips.

"Why are you smiling Potter? Is it because you are about to meet your wretched parents?" Riddle questioned with a sneer.

"No, it's because I'm about to send you to hell," Harry responded confidently.

Before the self proclaimed Lord of the Dark could form a response Harry sent out a magical pulse that called his familiar to the Potter Lord's side. Fawkes had come to Harry shortly after the old man had died and the two magical beings bonded. As soon as the phoenix landed on Harry's chest the mage chanted in an ancient language a spell that he had learned from one of the oldest books in the Potter family vault.

When Harry finished the short incantation (the magic relied more upon a complex mix of emotions the caster must project rather than the chanting) his body exploded from being turned into pure energy. At the same time the last Potter had pushed a button on a small cube in his pocket. The cube contained an expanded space in which rested a muggle nuclear weapon. The atom splitting device was small in comparison to most but the weapon was big enough to do what the wizard needed.

Given sufficient enough time and preparation wizards could survive a nuclear blast through wards but no wizard could survive one at point blank range without knowing what was happening. Riddle's eyes had just enough time to go completely wide in surprise before the Dark Lord was atomized. Every Death Eater in the ancient castle met the same fate as their master. The castle itself didn't survive but the wards did hold long enough to contain the nuclear explosion before the magical barriers gave out as their energy saturated anchor disintegrated.

After the blast cleared, nothing was left of the once great structure that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Meanwhile Harry Potter felt his mind and soul being hurtled through time and space as the last spell he had cast was carried out. The mage's very essence was combined with that of Fawkes the phoenix. The Potter Lord had modified the enchantment slightly to accomplish the merger but the changes ensured the caster's continued survival.

The spell was designed to let the caster be transported to another reality where they would then merge with the soul of their alternate persona in that new universe. It wasn't too hard for the wizard to create an additional merger at the onset of the spell. Harry had learned from the spell's crafter that the enchantment had been tested as the past wizard had used the magic to travel to Harry's home reality from another, escaping a tragic past. That ancestor and past reality traveler just happened to be named Merlin.

When Harry felt his consciousness swim into existence in the new reality the warlock felt his body and quickly realized that he was now much younger physically than his previous twenty-five years of age. As memories from his new life quickly integrated with Harry's newly merged consciousness the powerful magic user was forced to dodge to the side as a creature straight out of legend dove at his thin form.

A man in a wheelchair came into the doorway of the large room Harry found himself in just then and yelled, "What ho, Percy!"

The sitting man threw a pen at Harry which the wizard caught and felt transform into a sword.

The demonic winged creature spun towards the now sword wielding reality traveler in mid air and yelled, "Die honey!"

Harry swung the sword through the creature with skill born from years of practice with the Sword of Gryffindor. The monster exploded into yellow dust. The old man was gone, having slipped off during the slaying, and the sword was a pen again. As he held the seemingly simple writing utensil Harry could still feel the magic in the object. The enchantment the wizard sensed felt like a transfiguration spell identical to the one the Sword of Gryffindor had upon it so the ancient blade would adapt to whatever form of bladed weapon the wielder required. Harry surmised the enchantment on the sword he now held was to turn it to and from a pen when the spell was triggered.

Having a suspicion about the trigger, Harry pressed down on the top of the spring loaded device and watched satisfied as the object turned back into a sword. The clicking noise usually heard from the type of pen the sorcerer held was replaced by the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"So magic definitely exists in this reality," Harry mused aloud.

Harry slipped into an Indian style sitting position on the floor and took a few minutes to absorb the memories from his counterpart in the new universe aided by his occlumency skills. Harry's new name was Percy Jackson and he appeared to be twelve years old. Harry quickly concluded that Percy was definitely not a normal young man. No, Harry could feel the part of himself that had a lot of power, the magical kind of power. Inside of himself the warrior could sense the merged essence from Fawkes combined with the essence of the Hallows that had been on the wizard's person during his reality transition. The new state of the Hallows was unexpected.

The Hallows wouldn't fully control the Death of the new universe but the mage still could sense a limited influence. Strangely the battle hardened warlock could also feel the craving to be near water via the new power natural to his counterpart even before Harry's essence had arrived. The Potter Lord decided the new energy would need to be explored in detail later. For the time being Harry exited the museum he had fought the creature inside of to meet his classmates and rejoin their field trip.

It had started raining and the water felt really good to the dark haired youth. Harry touched the water power within him with his newly transferred wizard born power and the act made the water feel like it was energizing the mage. A girl Harry recognized as Nancy Bobofit glared at him.

"I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt," the unattractive girl said while she sneered at Harry.

"Who," the wizard questioned, not recognizing the name from any of his new memories.

"Our teacher…Duh," the girl answered.

"Where did Miss Dodds go?" Harry queried his friend, Grover, to see if the other boy knew what was going on.

"Who," Grover responded in apparent confusion but the warlock could hear the pause in Grover's reply.

Harry knew instantly from the boy's reaction that his friend knew something which Grover didn't want to clue Harry in on. The wizard entered Grover's mind with his legilimency…or tried to. It was hard to get a read on Grover. The mage could feel the magic coming off of his friend now that Harry was actively probing the other boy. Activating a power he had picked up by mimicking the charms on Mad Eye Moody's magical eye Harry _looked_ intently at his friend Grover. Seeing through the boy's clothes Harry was surprised to find furry legs and hooves instead of feet. It looked like Grover was a Satyr. That would explain why Harry found it difficult to use the mind arts on Grover.

Harry was at least able to discern the satyr knew what happened with Miss Dodds but nothing else. If he wanted to the warlock could probably push harder with his legilimency probe but the act might fry the satyr's brain. The trick with his eyes was one of the more interesting abilities Harry had found he possessed. The Man-Who-Conquered often found he could generally pick up a magical ability just by observing a user of one of those abilities. Harry had even picked up being a metamorphmagus from Tonks back in his old universe.

Looking over at Mr. Brunner, Harry's Latin teacher and the organizer of the field trip, the mage saw a centaur sitting in a wheelchair through the magic simmering in the warlock's eyes.

"Well that's not something you see every day," Harry mused as he walked over towards the teacher that was far more than what was observed at first glance.

"Ah that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future Mr. Jackson," Brunner told Harry as the Potter male handed the sword pen back to the centaur.

Harry simply nodded before he walked off to explore more of the metaphysical nature of the newly merged Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

For the rest of that semester Harry noticed no trace of Miss Dodds could be found. The powerful youth didn't really care much either way. Her slayer could tell Dodds was real but there was some type of memory charm like effect on everyone else. Grover and Mr. Brunner were the only two that did know something.

Judging from the fact that the odd pair were a Satyr and a Centaur Harry figured it would be a good idea to bone up on his Greek Mythology. Percy knew some of the mythos already. His occlumency allowed Harry to go through his counterpart's old memories of learning the mythos and remember the lore with near instant recall and clarity. Harry also practiced a bit each night with his new power.

The wizard's new level of power took some getting used to. Before the merger it had always felt like he could do just about anything he willed himself to do but with time. That required time was necessary because Harry could feel his limits. A person could do just about anything if they have enough time. Now that he was infused with the essence of a phoenix, the master controllers of Death, and the new essence from Percy, Harry could no longer feel those limits. The sensation felt like Harry could do anything he desired very quickly.

Naturally Harry didn't press his powers too fast for fear of losing control. The mage mostly practiced his old spells with his new power level. From there Harry moved onto accessing the water power as he had come to call the energy native to Percy Jackson. Thanks to the practice Harry learned to touch the water abilities very quickly. This sensation felt like a pull in the pit of his stomach.

Using his meditative techniques which allowed the warlock to touch his wizarding core Harry looked into himself and found he now possessed several different types of energy cores. There was the golden core that the mage recognized as his original wizarding core. There was a black power ball that Harry associated with the Hallows. This energy construct appeared to have absorbed the remnants from Harry's Horcrux curse scar. There was also a burning red ball of energy which Harry could sense came from Fawkes. That core felt ancient and eternal.

Lastly there was the blue wave like energy construct which seemed to surround all of the other cores like the ocean. To Harry it appeared the other cores were floating in this immense blue core. It was interesting to see a fire type core floating in a water type. Both seemed to be really powerful yet in harmony thanks to Harry's wizarding core (which the mage had possessed the longest) coordinating things.

The weather seemed to be acting strangely in Harry's new reality. The wizard could sense that the weather patterns weren't quite natural. The disturbances seemed to set the warlock's blue water core rippling. One of Harry's wizard born powers had always been a sense or strong instinct born from second sight. Unlike first sight where seers possessing such ability make prophecy Harry's second sight allowed him to subconsciously interpret the future and make the best choice for what he wanted to accomplish. If Harry followed such instincts it appeared as if he was really lucky. It had always served the mage well in the past.

This sense was also agreeing with the wizard's water core in the feeling that the weather had supernatural origins but Harry didn't let it bother him too much. The mage's grades at Yancy Academy had never been the best before the merger but that quickly changed. The fact that he had absorbed the memories of several professionals in multiple fields made school easy for the dark haired youth. Having near-instant recall of any memory made it even less of a challenge. Despite this fact Harry could sense that he wouldn't be coming back to Yancy next term.

One of the first things Harry had done after arriving in his new reality was to create an alternate identity for which he set up a bank account. Melting down some of his galleons into gold ingots easily allowed the Potter Lord to stash away several million dollars in this alternate identity. His metamorph talent made it so no questions were asked about the powerful man's age. This new reality had an even better conversion rate than Harry's old one, so he had plenty of gold stashed in his bottomless trunk.

The usefulness of his trunk made Harry really grateful for the spell that stored his trunk in a space between realities for him to call at will. The trunk was tied to the warlock's wizarding core. The storage spell couldn't be done with living creatures because the between space killed live beings if exposed for too long. A quick transition between realities was just safe enough.

The night before his Latin exam Harry was taking a stroll through the school under an invisibility charm. The teen did this often to see what he could find out about people in the school and to kill the boredom. When you don't really need to study you have to find some way to kill the time. The mage was walking by the faculty section when he heard a curious conversation.

"I'm worried about Percy sir," said what was distinctly Grover's voice emanated from Mr. Brunner's office.

A temporary hearing enhancement charm served to make the conversation clearer.

"He'll be alone this summer. I mean a Kindly One in the school," Grover exclaimed the last sentence in disbelief. "Now that we know for sure and they know too," Grover muttered before trailing off.

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him. We need the boy to mature more," Brunner answered.

That sounded to Harry like a philosophy straight from Albus Dumbledore. The old man thought ignorance would save a person from horrors the world holds. Harry tended to disagree, which was probably why the mage was eavesdropping on the conversation between Brunner and Grover.

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline," Grover began to argue before being interrupted by Brunner.

"It will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can," Mr. Brunner instructed the satyr.

"Sir he saw her…," Grover rebutted.

"His imagination," the Centaur spoke dismissively. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that," was the Latin teacher's argument.

"Sir I can't fail in my duties again. You know what that would mean," the Satyr pointed out in a pained tone of voice.

"You didn't fail Grover. I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall," Brunner placated the youth.

Just then a teacher walking by at the end of the hall, made a noise, and the conversation stopped. An invisible Harry took this as his cue to leave. That conversation was definitely enlightening.

The reality traveling warlock learned that the memory type spell on the rest of the school was called the Mist. He also learned that Miss Dodds was called a Kindly One. From the sounds of that moniker that was Kindly One as in one of many. So Kindly Ones were likely what the two mythological beings feared would make it hard for Harry to survive until next fall. The powerful teen also seemed to have confirmed that he was what Brunner and Grover suspected he was. Harry concluded that what they expected him to be had to do with his blue water power due to that being the only power native to Percy Jackson.

To Harry this meant that there are likely others like him. It also sounded like Grover had failed to keep the last one of those like Harry the satyr helped alive. The messy haired wizard was not really that worried. Harry had survived a lot in his time. Also the merged Harry had discovered that he seemed to have the powers of regeneration that Fawkes possessed. Harry had cut himself the other day for a blood based test and the cut healed almost instantly on its own. Harry was not yet ready to test out a killing curse level injury but he wouldn't be surprised if he possessed the ability to rejuvenate from that as well.

This new healing ability likely meant that Harry was now immortal. If that was the case the dark haired mage could have been in for a very lonely and sad existence of watching the people he came to care for die over the millennia. Luckily the wizard had smartly procured the philosopher's stone from his old reality before he left. So the reality traveling warlock could make his future lovers immortal as well.

On the last day of term Harry was riding back to New York, where he lived with his mother, alongside Grover on a Greyhound bus. It was strange to have the memories of growing up an orphan but to also have the memories of growing up with a loving mother. Any memories of the youth's father from his new universe were clouded even from his impressive occlumency. Harry could tell there was a magic involved in obscuring the memories but he had as yet been unable to counter it.

The phoenix mage finally came out of his memories to notice Grover was looking around very nervously.

"Looking for Kindly Ones," Harry casually questioned.

The satyr winced before replying, "Where did you hear that?"

It was then that the wizard told his friend about overhearing the satyr's conversation with Mr. Brunner.

"Look Percy you were imagining things with Miss Dodds," Grover began to lie.

The mage cut the other boy off because he wasn't having anymore falsehoods told about the situation.

"So I'm imagining that you have furry legs and hooves? I'm really imagining that you are a Satyr," probed the magic wielder.

"How do you know that?" The half man half goat whispered as his brows rose in surprise.

"Like you have your secrets I have mine," was Harry's response.

"Take this in case you need me this summer," the Satyr finally instructed as he handed Harry a business card.

Percy had always been dyslexic but with Harry's soul integrated with Percy's that problem seemed to be less severe if not nonexistent. The card read:

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

"Thanks," the mage told his hoof sporting friend. "So do you know who my father is? Judging from the fact that this says Half-Blood he is somebody from Greek Mythos," the warlock probed for information.

"You'll learn more soon enough," Grover told the young immortal.

Just then the bus broke down and had to pull over in the middle of nowhere. The driver had the passengers get off the broken down transport.

When the pair of friends got off the bus Harry noticed a fruit stand on the other side of the street. There were three old ladies knitting beside the stand. One of the old women took out a pair of gold handled scissors and pulled out a piece of electric blue yarn. Looking right at the reality traveler the woman snipped the glowing strand.

"So those are supposed to be the three fates then," the mage inquired of Grover whose gaze was locked on the three old women.

The satyr's pale face was answer enough for Harry.

"We need to get back on the bus," Grover whispered in horror.

"Relax Grover," the Potter-Jackson male told his shaking friend as Harry smiled and waved cheekily at the fates.

Harry just loved sticking it to fate. The Chosen One of the wizarding world chose when to follow prophecy and when not to let someone else dictate the course his life would follow. Harry Potter made his own destiny. Percy Jackson would do the same. The warlock had the sudden urge to conjure some water balloons and chuck them at the three old ladies. Harry thought Grover would have had a stroke if he did partake in his fantasy.

"You should be terrified," Grover told the calm young man.

"Naw, I'm not afraid of my fate," Harry replied with a shrug.

If he was truly immortal and virtually invulnerable then Harry was not really concerned. Although the war survivor knew from experience there were worse things than death. When the bus driver finally did fix the bus the passengers all piled back on and the transport drove off. They were soon in New York.

When Harry stepped off of the bus Grover tried to convince the immortal mage to let the Satyr safely see the wizard back to Harry's apartment. The experienced warlock was having none of that and left Grover when the hoof hiding young male had to go to the bathroom from nervousness. Once he was out of the bus depot Harry walked to a nearby alley and concentrated on one of his new powers in his new universe. The mage could of course have apparated but when the part firebird warlock dissolved into flame like a phoenix he couldn't help but think how much cooler his new mode of transportation was than mere apparition.

Harry walked into his mom's apartment to be greeted with the sight of Smelly Gabe playing poker with his buddies. That was the name Percy had given the man a long time ago. Harry's stepfather smelled of moldy garlic wrapped in old gym shorts.

"So you're home," Gabe declared as he puffed on his cigar.

"Where is my mom?" Harry questioned.

"Working…You got any cash," was Gabe's response.

"Nope," the mage answered while remembering that the gambler expected his stepson to provide his gambling funds while home.

The overweight disgusting manager of the Electronics Mega Mart in Queens reminded Harry of his Uncle Vernon.

"You took a cab from the bus station," Gabe pointed out with a raised eyebrow, not believing for a second that Harry was telling the truth.

"My money is my own you fat ass pig," the warlock growled at the worst type of mundane.

Harry's proclamation got the expected response as Gabe rose in anger and stalked towards his stepson. As the smelly older male approached the powerful young wizard Harry was once more reminded of Vernon Dursley and the fat man's similar tirades and mannerisms. Harry Potter had taken a lot of shit growing up and swore never to take it again after he became a wizard.

"What did you say boy," snarled Gabe as he raised his hand to hit the shorter male.

Before the Store Manager with an entirely overinflated view of his self worth could swing Harry's fist shot forwards and hammered into Gabe's tiny balls. As the air was expelled from the lungs of Harry's stepfather in shock and pain the maggot of a man dropped to the ground clutching his jewels in agony. The warrior mage's knee came up and smashed into Gabe's nose. Blood went everywhere. Having caused many such injuries during his years of fighting Death Eaters Harry could easily tell the nose was broken.

"Don't ever touch me again fat ass," Harry whispered into his downed stepfather's ear, the tone of implied death in the mage's voice sending a shiver of fear through the muggle.

In his seething angry state Harry had just enough presence of mind to heal Gabe's broken nose with a subtle healing charm as the young male left for his room. The broken man's poker buddies were just staring in shock at Gabe.

"Percy," Harry heard ring out in his mom's voice a few minutes after he entered his room.

A few moments later the attractive woman opened the door and smiled at her son before engulfing him in a warm hug.

"Oh Percy I can't believe it. You've grown so much since Christmas!" The young man's mother cried.

The loving woman smelled of all the delicious sweets she sold at the candy store in Grand Central Station. Sally Jackson had brought her son a sample of all his favorite sweets as a welcome home present. Harry soaked in the presence of the delightful woman that embodied the type of mother he had always wished he had grown up with. Warm, loving, and caring are some great adjectives to describe his new mother.

Mother and son sat there on his bed and talked about all the youth didn't put in the letters he wrote to her. She agreed that perhaps her son could go someplace closer to home next term. Their conversation was interrupted by a shout from Smelly Gabe.

"Hey Sally how about some bean dip," the poker playing loser yelled.

"Gabe," the wizard shouted in warning while lacing his voice with a bit of his power directed at his stepfather.

Gabe didn't say anything else but Harry could have sworn he had heard a whimper come from where the gamblers were playing poker.

"What was that about?" Sally questioned with confusion plain on her face.

"Oh nothing mom, Gabe and I have come to an agreement," the mage answered the attractive woman.

"Alright…," Sally spoke in a hesitant understanding, unsure if she liked the sounds of such an _agreement_.

"I've got a surprise for you. We are going to the beach," Sally Jackson informed her son with a wide smile.

"Montauk," the warlock asked in delight.

"Three nights in the same cabin," the woman answered with a confirming nod.

"When," the reality traveler wanted to know.

"As soon as I get changed," Sally declared even as she stood and left the room to do so.

Gabe stayed clear of his stepson as the young wizard and his mother left in Gabe's car. The rental cabin the pair always used was clear out on the tip of Long Island on the south shore. The structure looked like a little pastel box half sunken in the dunes. There were spiders and sand in the sheets but from his memories Harry recalled that his counterpart had always felt at home there. Harry knew now that it was likely due to his water core power.

The mother and son had been going to that rental cabin since Percy Jackson could recall and his mother even longer. Harry knew why Sally liked the vacation spot so much. It was where she had met Harry's father. All she had told her son about his father was that Harry's father had to leave when he was young to sail across the Atlantic. The man had been lost at sea she told her son whenever the youngest Jackson had asked. The warlock knew he could look into his mother's mind with legilimency and find out more about his father but it just didn't feel right.

Dumbledore had no problem invading anybody's mind at will. Harry only tried with Mr. Brunner and Grover because the warrior mage needed information on an enemy they obviously knew about. Invading his mother's mind didn't sit right with the experienced warrior.

When the pair arrived at the cabin they went through their usual cleaning routine. After that mother and son walked along the beach eating all kinds of blue candy. Years ago Sally and Gabe had a fight about the existence of blue food. Now the woman bought and made all kinds of blue food in rebellion. She also kept her maiden name of Jackson instead of Ugliano (Gabe's last name) to prove her rebellious streak.

At dark the duo made a camp fire upon which they roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Harry's mother told him stories of when she was a kid before her parents had died in a plane crash. She was raised by her Uncle who didn't like her very much. It sounded like Harry's own upbringing at the hands of Vernon.

Sally told her son about the books she wanted to write someday when she had enough money to quit the candy shop. Harry vowed to figure out a way to get her that money. The wealthy reality traveler had enough assets easily so that neither he nor his mother would ever have to work a day in their lives, even immortal lives, if they so wished. The problem was getting the money to Sally without Gabe getting his greedy hands on any of it. If it came down to it Harry had the means to dispose of Gabe but there was no rush.

The curious wizard eventually decided to ask his mother about his father to see if she would tell him the same things as before.

"He was kind Percy. He was also tall, handsome, and powerful. He was gentle too. You have his black hair and green eyes," reminisced the hard working mother to her only child, a small happy smile on her lips.

The reality hopping wizard thought it was somewhat funny that the features his mother described followed him through the veil between the two universes he had lived in during his life.

"I wish he could see you Percy. He would be so proud," Sally continued, her smile somewhat dimmed, as she ate a blue jelly bean.

"How old was I when he left?" The mage inquired.

"He was only with me for one summer Percy, right here at this cabin," the world weary woman answered her son with a wistful smile on her kind face.

"Did he know me as a baby?" Harry probed further.

"No honey he had to leave before then. He knew I was pregnant with you but never saw you," Sally explained.

Harry thought about his earliest memories of his father which featured a warm face and smile. His memories combined with his mother's explanations led the insightful warlock to the conclusion that his father was powerful if even as a baby in the womb he could sense his sire like he had.

From there the discussion turned to the young Jackson's schooling arrangements for the next year. Mrs. Jackson explained that the reason her son was always sent away was to keep him safe. With his occlumency Harry recalled all of the weird incidents that had occurred as he was growing up, incidents that usually involved creatures from Greek mythology. There was the time a man the wizard now suspected of being a Cyclops had stalked a young Percy on the playground. There was also the time the youth had strangled a snake when he was but a toddler.

Harry's mother told him about a summer camp his father had wanted to send him to. But the warm woman couldn't talk about the camp much without crying because she said she would likely never see her son again if he went there.

That night the warrior mage had a dream involving a fighting golden eagle and a white horse. Harry knew the vision was metaphorical in nature tied to prophetic sight. When he awoke from the strange vision there was a storm raging outside of the small cabin.

"Hurricane," Sally shouted with some alarm.

Just then there was a pounding at the door. When the pair opened the ringing portal they found Grover standing there out of breath.

"Percy what didn't you tell me about school?" Sally questioned her son.

Harry then revealed to his mother the events that had occurred with Miss Dodds and Grover piped up about the three fates.

"In the car right now," Sally Jackson ordered in a tone that brooked no argument after she had heard the story and Grover's proclamation that something was chasing the frightened Satyr.

The drive from the cabin was harrowing to say the least. Harry's mother and Grover finally admitted to some of the things the resourceful and intelligent wizard had already figured out on the way to the camp Sally was driving to. Grover _was_ a Satyr and had been watching Harry in an effort to keep him safe from monsters. The trio made it to less than a mile from the camp when the car was struck by lighting and swerved into a ditch. Harry threw up protective charms around himself and the other two occupants of the car on impulse so nobody was hurt.

"Percy," Sally began, "we have to…," her voice faltered for a moment. "Percy, get out of the car," the frightened woman instructed her son in a deadly serious tone.

Harry tried opening his door but it was stuck, held in place by the crumpled metal in the frame. The phoenix mage channeled some of his enhanced strength granted by whatever combination of beings he was at that point. The vehicle's passenger portal that was the door was torn from its hinges instantly. The strong youth ran around the car and tore his mother's door off. Grover climbed out after her.

"Percy do you see that pine tree? You need to run for it and don't look back," the wizard's mother told him.

"You are coming with me," the warlock declared.

"It doesn't want _us_. Besides, I can't enter," argued Sally.

Harry decided that given the danger that moment was an acceptable time to enter his mother's mind. Knowledge was power and ignorance was a good way to get killed. From her memories and thoughts the mage discovered Sally knew there were ward-like barriers around the camp preventing mortals from entering. Luckily for her Sally Jackson was no longer a mortal. When she had arrived home from work earlier the previous day, Harry had borrowed his mother's favorite watch for a bit of enchanting. An hour of work had a pocket dimension imbedded in the watch with a philosopher's stone and elixir extracting apparatus arranged within. A compulsion ensured she would not desire to ever take the watch off. Every day the device transferred the correct amount of elixir of life into the woman's blood stream with a switching spell to halt her aging.

The small amounts of switched blood were stored in stasis in case she ever needed a transfusion. Why waste perfectly good blood.

"You can enter," Harry told his mother.

"What? How do you mean…," Sally trailed off in confusion.

"Just trust me mom," Harry answered firmly.

That was apparently good enough for Sally Jackson because she began running behind her son as he and Grover took off for the earlier indicated pine tree. The warrior warlock knew they weren't going to make it when he heard the beast charging close behind their group.

"I've got this. You keep going," the phoenix wizard commanded his mother and friend as he turned to face the charging Minotaur.

The experienced warlock didn't even listen to their shouts of protest as he focused on the monster. As the large beast charged with horns down and ready to skewer the trio Harry moved quickly to the side at the last second and hopped on the creature's back. With a burst of his enhanced strength the mage ripped one of the Minotaur's horns out. As the creature let out a bellow of pain and rage, but before it could throw off the powerful young male mage, Harry stabbed the horn right into the Minotaur's forehead. The mythical creature turned into dust just like Miss Dodds had done when Harry had killed her.

Sally and Grover were staring in wide eyed shock at Harry from the tree line. The conquering sorcerer ran up to join the surprised pair. As his mother was wrapping Harry in a relieved hug the incredibly powerful and magically experienced mage felt a tugging on the woman in his arms which felt somewhat like apparition. In the blink of a normal human eye the phoenix wizard concentrated and erected an anti-apparition ward around the pair. Harry felt the tug grow in strength and had to increase his power to the ward accordingly.

Harry became enraged that some unknown being was trying to take his mother and put out more power than he ever had before. Using his anger to fuel his magic the mage lashed out along the tendril of energy which came from whoever was trying to kidnap Sally until the tugging sensation stopped. Just before the energy attack ceased Harry had sensed a presence which felt like the energy contained within his water core but different. Another being with powers similar to those of where the water core energy came from was responsible for the attempted kidnapping.

"Percy what just happened?" Sally asked in concern.

"I don't know mom," Harry answered tiredly.

After the intense magical battle and the corresponding expenditure of energy the still growing mage had just enough strength to walk with his mother led by Grover to the main camp building.

As they arrived the warlock recognized Mr. Brunner in his centaur form and a pretty blonde haired girl roughly Harry's own age.

"He's the one. He must be," the girl declared adamantly.

"Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious although barely. Bring him inside," the centaur ordered Grover and the just identified blonde Annabeth.

Harry let himself fall into a state of unconsciousness as the pair caught him. Harry's energy loss proved too much for his still growing body to handle. The wizard's last thought as he slipped from the land of wakefulness was the fact that he knew he still had more energy to give. The youth was exhausted because his new body wasn't used to channeling so much power. It was doubtful before the merger that his old body would have been able to handle as much power as the combined Harry Potter and Percy Jackson form commanded.

As his body regenerated from the damage done the pathways which channeled his power grew like any overused muscle would as it healed. Harry could tell he was sleeping for a long time. He used that time to consciously synchronize his multiple power cores to his new rate of unleashed power transfer. This procedure basically meant that the next time the sorcerer tried to draw so much power so quickly he wouldn't have the same reaction of passing out. Harry awoke periodically and pretended to be dazed and confused. Such a reaction was only natural to the situation the warlock had just gone through so he played the part.

The first time Harry opened his eyes he was met with the vision of the pretty blonde girl whose name he recalled was Annabeth.

"What's going to happen on the summer solstice? Do you know what was stolen?" Annabeth tried interrogating Harry during one of these conscious moments.

"You are very pretty. Did you know that?" The mage responded while he grinned at the girl like he was delirious. Annabeth blushed a deep shade of red and Harry closed his eyes. "Very pretty," the wizard mumbled as he went back to sleep.

The next time the mage woke up it was to see a being with eyes all over his body standing in the room.

"Poke your eye out with a toothpick I will," the warlock mumbled and turned over to go back to sleep.

Finally when Harry awoke for the final time it was to see his mother and Grover sitting in the room with him.

"Good morning honey or should I say afternoon," Sally greeted her son with a smile before giving him a warm hug.

The mage talked with the pair for a while before they had him drink a glass of nectar. Thinking it was just his host's version of a restorative potion Harry drank the fluid down. The drink tasted a lot like treacle tart. It was quite delicious and filled Harry with new energy.

Grover and Sally held off on giving any explanations stating that a Mr. D and Chiron would tell Harry the rest. Finally after a few minutes of talking the pair decided to lead the mostly recovered mage to Mr. D and Chiron. The porch wrapped all the way around the house Harry was staying in. As the trio walked around the porch, the ever curious warlock caught sight of the beach about a mile in the distance. In between the house with the porch and the beach were many ancient Greek looking structures. There was an open air pavilion, an amphitheater, and an arena all made of white marble.

There were kids everywhere playing volleyball, shooting at an archery range, canoeing, and riding winged horses. They were all wearing orange Camp Half Blood t-shirts like Harry had noticed on Grover.

At the end of the wrap-around porch there sat two males playing cards at a small table. Mr. Brunner the centaur was who Harry suspected as being Chiron from legend. The phoenix mage also noticed the pretty Annabeth who had helped nurse the dark haired wizard back to health. The last man sitting on the porch playing cards with Chiron looked like a grown up Cherub.

"That's Mr. D, our camp director. The girl is Annabeth Chase, a camper who has been here about the longest. You already know Chiron," Grover informed his charge and friend.

"Percy…good now we have four for pinochle," Chiron greeted his student.

Mr. D, the magic sensitive mage could tell already, wasn't what he appeared to be. Harry could feel Mr. D's power. The energy was immense, more power than Harry had ever felt in a human or wizard. Luckily by adjusting to his new power levels over the previous few days using techniques learned in his previous life allowed Harry to suppress his aura and any other indication of his true power with an obscure branch of occlumency called auramancy. Harry foresaw that if he ran into more powerful beings like Mr. D that he would need that skill.

"Well I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half Blood. There now, don't expect me to be glad to see you," Mr. D huffed out as the warrior warlock took a seat next to the mysterious being.

Harry's mother and Grover leaned against the railing beside Annabeth.

"Thanks," was Harry's simple and calm response.

"Annabeth," Chiron called out.

The girl stepped forward.

"Percy this is Annabeth who nursed you back to health," Chiron introduced.

"We've met…although at the time I thought I was just dreaming about an angel," Harry said while grinning at the pretty Annabeth.

Annabeth blushed at the handsome young warlock's compliment.

"Why don't you go check on Percy's bunk, Annabeth," Chiron suggested.

"Sure Chiron," Annabeth agreed with a nod before walking off.

Annabeth was probably Harry's physical age with an athletic build and a nice tan. Her eyes were storm cloud gray and held a deep intelligence. She reminded the reality traveler a bit of Hermione.

"I must say Percy I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I made a house call to a potential camper and I'd hate to have wasted the effort," Chiron told the newly arrived sorcerer.

"Well you might find I'm stubborn and just don't die easily," pronounced Harry with a grin.

"A shame that," Mr. D said in a bored tone.

"Yes well when Grover alerted me that you were something special we got into contact with your mother to let her know we were keeping an eye on you. I taught at Yancy to get a closer look at you," Chiron informed his former academy student.

"Grover are you playing or not?" Mr. D asked impatiently.

"Yes sir," Grover nervously agreed as the Satyr took a seat.

"You do know how to play pinochle don't you," Mr. D questioned Harry.

"I'm afraid not sir," the warlock respectfully answered; surprisingly glad to find something that wasn't in his vast knowledge base.

Harry was respectful to the mysterious and powerful entity because that attitude tended to keep people focused off of those who wished to remain under the radar.

"Well it is along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all civilized young men to know the rules," Mr. D declared and thereby confirming he was definitely not human.

Harry didn't react externally and just allowed himself a small smile internally. The obviously bored being had nothing on Snape on the irritating scale. Snape was a level nine irritant. The camp director barely rated a five.

The conversation eventually turned to what exactly the camp was. Chiron explained about the Greek gods being real.

"So you are Dionysus," Harry respectfully clarified of Mr. D.

"You aren't as dumb as you look," was the God of Wine's response.

Harry accepted the news that the Olympian deities were real in his new reality calmly and that he was sitting next to one. Mr. D waved his hand and conjured a goblet full of wine.

"Mr. D your restrictions," Chiron warned.

"Oh I forgot," the Greek god muttered.

"Mr. D took a liking to a wood Nymph a while back and offended his father," Chiron explained for Harry's benefit.

"Yes and as punishment I'm stuck here with you brats," Mr. D growled while managing to sound like a pouting child. "I win," Mr. D announced a moment later, laying out his cards.

"Not quite," Chiron declared while laying down a superior hand.

Mr. D just rose from his seat and announced, "I'm tired. Cabin eleven Percy Jackson and mind your manners," the Director of Camp Half Blood told the newest arrival.

The strange deity left with Grover to talk about Grover's performance while watching over Harry.

Chiron and Harry chatted for a bit more about the Gods. The pantheon of deities moved from location to location with western civilization which was now centered in America. The insightful wizard could already tell that Half Blood meant the child of a god and a mortal. So Harry at least knew what he was in his new universe, or at least how those around him perceived him. The reality traveler was far more than even a Half Blood with his phoenix and Hallow granted powers.

Chiron began to show the mage around camp. Harry knew immediately that he wasn't going to get to be normal even in his new magical world when one of the campers pointed at the mage and announced, "That's him."

Used to similar attention by that point in his life Harry just ignored the whispers like he had fawning wizards and witches. Well maybe the sexually active celebrity hadn't ignored the witches so much in the later years but that was for obviously beneficial reasons.

There were campers and Satyrs tending to fields of strawberries. Chiron explained to his charge that strawberries were grown and exported to several New York restaurants, which paid the bills. Apparently Dionysus made sure that the berries grew quickly. The touring pair's discussion turned to Grover's performance on bringing Harry to camp. The warlock learned from the Centaur that the young Satyr's last performance five years ago did not go so well.

Chiron didn't want to talk about the event so he took Harry towards the forest.

"The forest is stocked if you care to try your luck, but go armed," Chiron informed the warrior mage.

"Stocked with what?" Harry queried.

"You'll find out during capture the flag Friday. Do you have your own sword and shield," the ancient Centaur asked.

Not wanting to reveal the sword of Gryffindor yet Harry shook his head in the negative.

"Well I'll check the armory. A size five should do," Chiron muttered while eyeing Harry's slim athletic build.

The cabins numbered twelve and were arranged in a U-shape by the lake.

Chiron walked Harry past many of the cabins on their way to cabin eleven where the new arrival would be staying. The warrior wizard got the evil eye and a sneer from a nasty looking girl in cabin five but other than that it was an uneventful walk. Chiron did tell his young charge that he had been teaching his craft for the last 3000 years. That had to be depressing. Harry thought it would seem like it was trivial if all the heroes you train were going to die and most were forgotten anyway.

When they neared cabin eleven the dark haired mage saw Annabeth reading a book on Greek architecture.

"Annabeth can you take Percy the rest of the way. I have an archery lesson to teach," Chiron requested.

"Sure thing Chiron," the blonde answered as she marked her page.

It didn't take a genius from the Caduceus on the door to deduce that cabin eleven was Hermes' cabin.

"Cabin eleven, meet Percy Jackson," Annabeth announced.

"Regular or undetermined?" One of the cabin's occupants asked.

"Undetermined," Annabeth answered for the new arrival.

It was hard to tell who was saying what because the cabin was packed full of campers. There were campers sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor the cabin was so overflowing.

The campers groaned but an older boy that Annabeth introduced as Luke settled them down. The observant Harry could tell Annabeth had a crush on Luke. After asking a few more questions Annabeth dragged the powerful wizard outside to supposedly see the volleyball court.

"Jackson you have to do better than that," Annabeth told Harry after they were a few feet from the cabin.

"Care to enlighten me as to what I'm supposed to do better at," Harry requested calmly.

"I can't believe I thought _you_ were the one," the mage heard Annabeth mumble under her breath while rolling her eyes.

"Look, all I know was that I just had to fight and kill the freaking Minotaur," the warlock began but was cut off.

"Don't talk like that. Many campers would kill for that chance," Annabeth declared.

"A chance at risking their lives," Harry demanded with incredulity filling his tone.

"What do you think we train for?" The daughter of Athena asked the new arrival.

"How can that be the Minotaur if it was killed millennia ago in the Labyrinth," the son of a god wanted to know.

"Monsters don't die Percy. They don't have souls like we do. You can kill them for a while, maybe even a whole mortal lifetime if you are lucky, but eventually they reform. They are primal forces," Annabeth explained.

From there the pair's conversation turned to traits common among half bloods like Dyslexia and ADHD. The knowledgeable Miss Chase explained that those traits were to keep a half blood alive on the battlefield. Half blood brains were wired for combat which didn't lend itself to easy studying abilities. Luckily Harry could focus through such disorders with his occlumency if he found the need to.

"Well it looks like we have a newbie," the girl who had sneered at Harry as he walked by cabin five earlier interrupted the conversation.

"Clarisse why don't you go polish your spear or something," Annabeth said with a sigh.

"Sure Miss Princess so I can run you through with it Friday night," Clarisse responded.

The two females bantered back and forth for a bit before Clarisse turned to Harry and questioned, "Who's this runt?"

"Percy Jackson meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares," Annabeth introduced.

"I would say it's nice to meet you but you don't seem like a very nice person," Harry bluntly told Ares' offspring.

Annabeth suppressed a snicker at Harry's statement.

"We have an initiation ceremony Prissy," Clarisse began.

"Clarisse…," Annabeth warned.

"Stay out of it wise girl," Clarisse growled with a threat in her tone as she made to grab Harry in a choke hold.

Before Clarisse could get her arm around the mage he grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her arm behind her back hard. The strongly held girl's two friends moved to jump her captor but were stopped by a wall of water which rose out of the nearby lake and flattened them.

Annabeth was staring at Harry in absolute open mouthed shock. There was no disguising the immense surprise on her pretty features.

"It can't be…," Annabeth stuttered.

"Don't fuck with me girl," the warrior mage growled into Clarisse's ear.

Harry pushed the annoying girl away and walked off. Annabeth soon caught up to the water controller.

"What are you thinking?" The much more composed wizard queried Annabeth curiously.

"I'm thinking I want you on my team for capture the flag," the attractive blonde replied with an actual grin which Harry returned. Annabeth showed the sorcerer around some more, telling him several secrets of the camp which were gained from years of experience. Word had spread quickly about the wall of water. Harry heard campers whispering about The Big Three. "I've got training to do. Dinner is at seven-thirty tonight so just follow your cabin," Annabeth instructed.

"I won't," Harry assured. As he looked into the lake at that moment, he noticed two beautiful teenage females floating at the bottom. The pair smiled and waved at the wizard like he was a long lost friend. The mage waved back.

"Don't encourage them. Naiads are terrible flirts," Annabeth warned the dark haired male.

"Not to me they aren't," Harry told his new friend as he stripped off his clothes down to his boxers. "I think I'll go for a swim," the mage informed a blushing Annabeth who couldn't take her eyes off of his toned and muscled body.

The previous weeks of working out his new body had been good for Harry. With the conversation over the warlock jumped into the water and was filled with renewed energy. It felt to the half blood mage like he was home. Harry wasn't blind to all the clues that had presented themselves throughout the day now that he knew he was a half blood. It wasn't too hard to figure out that he was likely the Son of the Sea God Poseidon.

As he swam around underwater Harry thought about everything Annabeth had told him. As a newly discovered half blood it was expected of him to stay at camp until he was trained sufficiently in the eyes of the camp leaders to protect himself from known threats. Even if Sally Jackson told Chiron and Mr. D who Harry's father was they have to wait until the cited god claimed his son to move the half blood out of the Hermes cabin. Harry's mother had been surprisingly tight lipped about his father's identity. The sea god might never claim his son. Sally probably didn't want her son to blame his father if the deity never claimed Harry.

Harry didn't really care much either way. Harry Potter knew he had two parents who loved him plus Sally Jackson from his new reality. It _would_ be nice not to have to sleep on the floor of the Hermes cabin for the rest of the summer. The powerful phoenix mage didn't really need that much rest anyways. Two hours was all that was required after a ritual the wizard had undergone in his old reality. The ritual enchantment used the warlock's energy in the most efficient ways. Harry could sleep longer than two hours if he needed to.

Harry and Annabeth had talked about something weird that was supposed to be coming on the summer solstice. The dark haired mage had overheard Chiron and Grover speaking about the solstice deadline at Yancy Academy but neither Harry nor Annabeth knew what exactly the deadline was. Annabeth knew that something was stolen and was causing the gods to fight. She wanted to go on a quest to help find the missing item because gods weren't allowed to directly interfere in each other's territories. They had to use half blood champions. Annabeth had offered to work together with Harry and he had naturally told her that he would like that.

The swimming mage was brought out of his reverie by the two Naiads swimming up to him.

"Hello," the pair of beautiful water nymphs spoke in voices similar to the mer-people back in the wizard's old reality.

"Hi, I'm Percy," Harry greeted the pair.

"We know who you are my lord," one of the beautiful females told the floating mage with a smile.

"Is there anything we can do to serve you my lord? Anything at all," the other offered as she swam up behind Harry and rubbed herself against his back.

"Hmmm…I could think of some things if we had someplace private to go," Harry suggested with a grin.

The two Naiads grinned as well and pulled the mage off to a secluded area which concealed the view from the surface by a rocky outcropping. The two females pushed Harry back on a bed of underwater plants and quickly took off the leaf like coverings that only served to cover their genitals and breasts.

**Insert Smut Scene Here (See Hpfanficarchive or Ficsite for erotic version) **

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_


	2. Chapter 2

Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 1 – The Lightning Thief

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters associated with the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series.

Main Character's Mates:

Annabeth Chase is played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria is played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia is played by Liv Tyler

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

Harry willed himself dry and hit his clothes with a cleaning charm as he stepped out of the lake. The mage donned his clean garments. Next the warlock went back to the cabin and ended up having a conversation with Luke. Harry could see the resemblance between the older Hermes' son and his siblings except for the long scar on the older teen's cheek.

Luke had explained how Annabeth pestered Chiron so badly for a quest that the ancient Centaur had admitted to having a prophecy from the Oracle which basically said the young blonde wouldn't go on a quest until a certain half blood came to camp. Harry hated prophecies and the mage quickly learned that Luke did as well. When the Camp Half Blood campers went to dinner they all lined up and walked to the mess pavilion. As the newest arrival Harry was dead last in line because of seniority but the happy warlock didn't mind too much.

Harry noticed his mother sitting up at the head table with Chiron, Mr. D, Grover, and who the phoenix mage suspected had to be Mr. D's sons due to their resemblance with the deity. The dark haired young male saw his two special Naiad friends who were sitting with wood nymphs. The pair of beautiful water spirits smiled at their recent lover while laughing and giggling. The mage could tell every few minutes or so that Choria would have a small orgasm after which she would glance at Harry with a secret smile on her tasty lips.

Harry followed the other camper's example after each burned a portion of their food as a burnt offering to the gods, whichever deity they chose (usually their parent). The water loving wizard made a silent plea for his suspected father to let the youth know for sure who the older deity was while scraping his portion of food into the flames. After the campers had finished eating Mr. D made some announcements and even introduced Harry to the rest of the camp, although the wine god butchered the warlock's name on his first attempt. Afterwards the group sat around a very nice campfire where they sang songs and ate s'mores. Naturally Harry sat beside the attractive Annabeth.

All in all Harry thought it was a rather enjoyable first day were his only musings as he went to sleep in his sleeping bag in the Hermes' cabin.

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

Over the course of the next few days Harry developed a routine at camp. The warrior mage woke up extremely early and took a good swim during which he practiced his growing water powers. Choria and Furusia even gave their young lover some tips during these practice sessions. From the water spirits the half blood learned that there existed certain types of fossils which would allow him to access his water powers upon land because the specific type of fossil used to be in the sea thousands of years ago when most of the earth was covered in water. At the end of his practice session the trio of water thriving beings always had a very pleasant threesome.

After morning water training Harry would learn Ancient Greek with Annabeth. The enchanter could have just used a translation spell but the new language came easily enough. The experienced sorcerer showed Annabeth that he was no idiot. When the mage learned his blonde friend liked architecture he started discussing the subject with her. Part of the warlock's studies in his old reality had been non-magical engineering, so the discussions were usually detailed. Harry had studied everything that caught his fancy, including the non-magical sciences. In the end such a choice had turned out to be a good decision when a nuclear weapon had helped defeat Tom Riddle.

After those lessons Chiron would rotate Harry through different disciplines taught at Camp Half Blood to see if the new arrival was good at anything in particular. Depending upon which subjects a camper excelled in the most the long lived Centaur could usually get an idea of who the half blood's divine parent was. Harry wasn't the best at archery but he held his own mostly due to various charms he knew. Certain charms made sure the arrows always hit their target, but never with as much accuracy as the children of the god of archery were able to achieve.

The well trained mage was pretty fast at foot racing but he suspected that was due to the phoenix in him. It was almost like Harry was gliding across the ground.

Whenever he wrestled Harry always beat Clarisse soundly. The perceptive wizard could tell the counselors were watching to see who his father was but the warlock knew they were sure he wasn't Ares' kid. Harry didn't have the personality for such a parentage. The mage was really good at canoeing but that was to be expected if his father was who Harry suspected he was.

Harry was starting to empathize with Luke in the neglected older teen's bitterness towards his divine father.

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

Thursday, three days after he had arrived at camp, Harry had his first session of sword fighting practice. The occasion was by no means the warrior warlock's first time handling a blade. The mage had trained with the Sword of Gryffindor in his old universe often. With the frequent practice the sorcerer became quite good at putting the weapon to use.

"Good luck. Luke is the best swordsman in the last three hundred years," one camper informed the mage as he prepared to spar with the older teen.

The dark haired phoenix mage just smiled indulgently at the camper.

None of the swords in the camp armory Harry tried were right for the immortal wizard but he wasn't about to reveal the Sword of Gryffindor for a simple sparring match. When no one was looking Harry channeled some of his power into one of the swords that was closest to a match and transfigured the blade so that it was perfectly balanced for him. Luke made an announcement which ensured Harry knew that the older teen would be Harry's partner, just in case it hadn't been clear before.

When Luke made his first lunge at Harry the graceful water enhanced young male parried easily and smacked the older teen in the arm with the flat of the transfigured blade. The son of Hermes acquired a look of concentration on his face and lunged again in a move that should have easily disarmed a beginner. The trick failed. Then Luke got serious. The scarred teen started attacking like he would with a more advanced opponent. Harry blocked every swing and thrust with skill born of hours and hours of practice.

The other campers were staring with some amazement at the two fighters as their swords clashed. Finally Harry decided the spar was enough of a show so he swung forward and twisted Luke's sword out of the older boy's hand. When the weapon clanged to the ground everybody was staring in shock.

"By the gods Percy you are good," Luke commented after a moment.

The modest mage just shrugged and tossed the lost sword back to Luke by kicking it off the ground at his opponent. The two skilled males continued to spar for the rest of that training session and try as he might Luke could not beat Harry.

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

Friday afternoon Harry was sitting with Grover after running the obstacle course called the climbing wall. To the other campers and instructors it appeared as if the mage had almost gotten killed by some lava while navigating the course but in truth the phoenix in Harry loved the stuff. It was a strange contrast for the warlock to experience because his phoenix core basked in the heat of the liquid rock while his water core didn't care for it.

Grover and Harry started discussing what Mr. D had said to the Satyr for the teen's part in bringing the newest half blood to camp. Apparently Grover's fate was still up in the air. If Harry received a quest and Grover performs well while accompanying the half blood mage on the journey then the satyr could get his searchers license, which was Grover's life long ambition. The pair of friends' conversation then turned to the four unoccupied cabins. One of the four dwellings belonged to Artemis who was a virgin goddess and birthed no children, so the cabin was honorary. Another cabin was Hera's who as the mother goddess would never have a half blood child for it would require cheating on Zeus. Evidently Zeus did not feel the same in matters of fidelity as his divine wife.

The other two cabins belonged to Zeus and Poseidon, two of the Big Three. The other member of the Big Three, as the three eldest male brother gods were called, was Hades. The three brothers had divided up the earth after they defeated their father Kronos in the Titan wars thousands of years in the past. Zeus got dominion over the sky, Poseidon the seas, and Hades the underworld. From Grover Harry learned that Hades wasn't welcome in Olympus or in the camp because of the nature of the domain he ruled.

Apparently the reason the Zeus and Poseidon cabins were empty was because after WWII Zeus and Poseidon forced Hades to swear on the river Styx that none of the Big Three would sire any more half bloods. The offspring of the Big Three were just too powerful. Such half bloods affected the course of human history too much. The warlock was informed that WWII was actually a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side and the son of Hades on the other. Obviously the former side won.

Then Grover explained the circumstances of when Zeus broke the pact. Seventeen years ago the king of the gods sired a little girl named Thalia. Hades was enraged and so let all of the worst monsters out of the Underworld to torment the little girl. Thalia's Satyr protector and several other half bloods had made it all the way to the hill bordering the camp with Thalia before they were pinned down by a group of hell hounds and all three Kindly Ones. Thalia forced the others to go on while she made her last stand.

As his half mortal daughter died from grievous injuries Zeus took pity on her and turned her into the pine tree Harry could see in the distance. The insightful mage got the feeling that Grover was the satyr guide mentioned in the tale. When Grover fell silent the warlock wasn't sure how to feel about the story.

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

That night after dinner the campers were all excited as the time had arrived for capture the flag. The two cabins which would lead the opposing sides during the game were Athena and Ares. Athena had made alliances with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins while Ares allied with everybody else for the event.

Harry scoped out the competition as Chiron announced the rules. The mage amusedly thought the Ares side might come to regret the rule that all magical items were allowed due to Harry's hidden status as a wizard. The other campers generally got magical items as gifts from their divine parents from time to time. Upon receiving his shield the warrior warlock realized the object was pretty heavy so he willed a feather light charm into the defensive tool. As the campers marched towards the south woods the dark haired wizard caught up with Annabeth.

"Could you explain what exactly border patrol entails?" The male questioned his female friend as they progressed towards the starting location of the game.

"It's an easy job. You just stand by the creek, keep the reds away, and leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan," Annabeth clarified.

"Yes ma'am," answered the reality traveler with a cheeky grin.

Harry actually caught Annabeth's lips curling into a bit of a grin at her companion's playful tone.

A few minutes later Harry was standing at his patrol post which had been assigned for the duration of the game. The water enhanced warlock felt reassured standing in the dark with the creek flowing steadily next to him. Since the cool water could feed his power Harry actually stood partway in the creek. Just then the sorcerer heard a low canine growl but whatever beast emitted the sound swiftly retreated when it took a better whiff of the powerful phoenix mage. The lower animals were smart enough to know when they were outmatched.

All of a sudden five Ares warriors exploded out of the underbrush in front of where Harry stood.

"Cream the punk," Clarisse screamed at the head of the pack.

With Harry standing in the water like he was it was a pretty stupid move for the group to charge him. The well muscled mage sidestepped the swing of the first camper and hit the older boy in the side of the head with the flat of his blade. The attacker dropped to the ground because he was knocked out cold. The sorcerer twisted around the lunge of the second aggressor and elbowed the teen in the temple. Harry's second opponent was also out cold and lying on the ground in a heap.

The third and fourth Ares campers didn't look too excited to attack the younger appearing opponent after his impressive display but Clarisse urged them on. The phoenix mage took a moderately powerful leap and was propelled towards his next two opponents swiftly thanks to his enhanced strength. A foot connected with each Ares goon in a snap kick that knocked the pair into the land of Morpheus. Clarisse lunged at Harry with hate burning in her eyes, thrusting her spear at the warlock. With an elegance which was beyond the means of a mortal Harry grabbed the tip of her speeding spear. Harry felt the enchanted weapon crackle with electrical energy. The look of glee on Clarisse's face turned to a countenance of confusion as her target pulled the spear from her grasp without being zapped.

"Nice try," growled Harry as he snapped the spear across the older girl's head.

Clarisse was prostrated on the ground in a daze. Luke chose that moment to come running through the woods with two Hermes guys at his side. The older teen was carrying the captured Ares' banner.

"A trick," Clarisse cursed.

"Not bad hero," Annabeth's voice came from seemingly thin air beside where Harry stood.

Channeling his magic into his eyes Harry could see the attractive daughter of Athena was under an invisibility spell of some sort.

"Thanks my attractive friend," the wizard responded.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Annabeth inquired as she appeared in the visible spectrum with a blush gracing her cheeks.

"No idea," Harry answered as he shrugged casually.

Annabeth acquired a look of concentration on her face which Harry had observed countless times on Hermione when the endearing bookworm was thinking hard about a mystery.

"Step out of the water Percy," the half blood female instructed her friend.

Harry did as Annabeth requested and felt some of his extra water granted energy leave him. The sorcerer stumbled just a bit so that he didn't betray the true extent of his other energy sources. Even without the water enhancement the warrior warlock had his Phoenix, Hallow, and wizarding power cores.

"Oh Styx…I thought it would be Zeus. I didn't expect…," Annabeth trailed off as she steadied her friend by clutching his arm.

Just then a terrible howl split the air. Chiron ordered everybody to stand ready in Greek. As Harry's keen ears picked up the sound of the beast's heavy breath the wizard zeroed in on the creature's position. Stepping out of the edge of the woods a dozen yards away was a black hound the size of a rhino with lava red eyes. It was looking straight at Harry.

"Percy run," Annabeth shouted at the water warlock.

"Like hell," Harry responded as he stared the mutt down.

Harry's new opponent was nothing compared to a sixty foot basilisk. With an amazing amount of speed for something so large the black hound pounced on the sorcerer. In response Harry willed the water to rise up around himself and a lance of high pressure water ripped through the middle of the creature. Just like high pressure water can cut through stone the water beam cut straight through the beast. Before the other campers could so much as blink the black hound fell dead at the warlock's feet.

"That was a hellhound from the fields of punishment," Annabeth explained after cursing several times.

"Someone summoned it from inside the camp," Chiron announced.

The assembled campers watched the hellhound's body melt into shadow. Harry gazed around at the other campers to judge their reactions. That was when the experienced fighter realized everybody was staring above his head. Looking up, the reality traveler could see a fading green holographic trident.

"Your father…This is really not good," Annabeth murmured.

"It is determined," Chiron declared.

All around where Harry stood the campers started kneeling before him. Even the Ares cabin knelt although they didn't look happy about it.

"Your father is Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, and Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God," Chiron announced loudly.

Chiron moved Harry to cabin three the next day. It was nice for the much older than he appeared man to finally have his own bed and a place to safely keep all of his stuff. Of course that didn't mean anything of value was kept anywhere but his wizard's trunk. Anything visible in the cabin wasn't really too valuable to the youth. The really nice part was that Harry had his own table to eat at. The dark haired young half blood's two favorite Naiads sat with him at every meal and they were plenty good company. Harry's mother would also sometimes come back and sit with her son.

Sally was waiting to go home until things blew over with the whole Poseidon claiming Harry thing. The warlock was fine with his mother being where he could keep an eye on her longer. As far as the campers reaction they tended to stay away from the son of the sea god. They were afraid after the hellhound incident that they might be caught in the crossfire. The camp's reaction reminded the water mage of the time when he was proclaimed Slytherin's heir in his second year at Hogwarts so he was used to the treatment.

Somebody thought it would be a laugh to leave a copy of the local newspaper in Harry's cabin. The news talked about the disappearance of Harry and his mother. Smelly Gabe basically blamed his stepson for both Jacksons disappearing. The phoenix mage had the strong urge to flame to the apartment and kill the offending mortal but he somehow found the strength to resist.

That night Harry had a nightmare. Two men were on the beach wrestling. Both wore Greek tunics, one green and one blue. The one ranted, "Give it back. Give it back," like a little child. Then a voice so deep and evil that it sent a chill down Harry's spine said, "Come down little hero," before a crevice in the earth opened up.

When Harry woke up Grover came in and told the warlock that Mr. D wanted to see Poseidon's son.

"Well, well our little celebrity," Dionysus sneered in a surprisingly accurate impersonation of Snape when Harry walked up to the big house. "Come closer and don't expect me to kowtow to you little mortal just because old barnacle beard is your father. If I had my way I would cause your molecules to erupt into flames," the wine god declared. He would like to see the jealous deity try was Harry's first thought to the threat. "But Chiron thinks that would be against my mission at this cursed camp. To keep you brats from harm," Dionysus continued with a sigh.

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm," Chiron spoke up to point out.

"Nonsense the boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead and sending you back to your father. But there is one more option that Chiron feels could work but I think it is foolishness. I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If you are here when I get back I'll turn you into an Atlantic Bottlenose," Dionysus promised before disappearing.

"Tell me Percy what you thought of the hellhound," Chiron questioned the young half blood.

"It was a fun play toy," the powerful mage answered honestly.

"Well you'll meet worse before you're done," Chiron stated confidently.

"Done with what," Harry probed.

"Your quest if you'll accept it," the Centaur responded.

"Sure," Harry replied. "Like I really have a choice," he added. "What are Zeus and my father fighting over?"

"How did you know about that?" Chiron queried.

"I had a dream about it last night," the son of Poseidon explained.

"I knew it. That means it is his quest," Grover declared excitedly.

"Hush satyr. Only the oracle can tell. You are correct Zeus' master bolt was stolen. It is the master lightning bolt upon which all others are patterned. The master bolt is a weapon forged by the cyclopes which Zeus used to blast the top off of Mount Etna and hurl Kronos from his seat of power during the Titan wars. It has been stolen and Zeus blames you," Chiron informed the reality traveler.

"Because dad claimed me when he did," Harry concluded with sudden understanding.

"Yes. Your quest is to return it before war breaks out in ten days time," Chiron explained.

"Do you have a clue as to where it is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, from part of a prophecy I had years ago. But first you must consult the oracle. Go upstairs Percy Jackson. If you are still sane when you come back down we will talk more," the Centaur instructed the hero in training.

Harry didn't argue since the child whose life was always spoken of in prophecy knew argument was futile. When the immortal youth arrived in the attic he found a room strewn with trophies collected by heroes over the years. Finally the magic user took notice of a mummy sitting against a stack of artifacts. Moments after he took notice of it, the mummy sat up and spewed green mist from its mouth. Harry heard a voice in his head.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask," the mummy oracle instructed the warlock.

"What is my destiny?" Harry asked knowing that it should only be able to see Percy's destiny and not that of Harry Potter.

Harry and Percy were the same yet their fate changed when they joined together, but the oracle shouldn't be able to see all of that if its powers functioned how Harry suspected they worked.

"_You shall go west and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end,"_ the Oracle prophesized.

"_Well I have had worse fortunes before,"_ was the student of Sybil Trelawney's only thought.

"Well," Chiron prompted when the dark haired teen came back out of the house.

Harry fed the Centaur instructor an abridged version of what the Oracle predicted. The water warlock didn't give up information completely unless he had to, one good thing Dumbledore taught the Potter heir. Just because Chiron seemed good didn't mean he was completely altruistic, another life lesson via Albus-manipulative-old-coot-Dumbledore. Chiron informed the young half blood that he suspected Hades of stealing the bolt. The lord of the underworld had the most to gain from war between his other two brothers. So to Los Angeles the quest group would go where the entrance to the underworld was located.

"Grover and one other volunteer will go with you," Chiron announced.

Feigning ignorance when he already knew the answer Harry asked, "Who will this other volunteer be?"

The air shimmered and Annabeth appeared from under her Yankees' cap of invisibility, a gift from her mother.

"I've waited a long time for this quest seaweed brain. Athena is no fan of Poseidon but if you are going to save the world I'm the best one to make sure you don't screw up," Annabeth informed her friend teasingly.

"I'd be glad to have you along beautiful," the mage flirted with a grin causing the less experienced girl to blush a deep red.

Grover barely suppressed a snicker.

"We'll take you to the bus terminal in Manhattan this afternoon. No time to waste so go pack," Chiron instructed.

Packing didn't take the magic user very long since all of his valuables were already in his shrunken trunk inside his pocket. The warlock exchanged some of his muggle money for golden drachmas at the camp store. Drachmas were coins about the size of a galleon with the images of various Greek gods on one side and the empire state building on the other. If he needed any more the warlock could just transfigure some galleons into drachmas. Chiron gave Annabeth and Harry each a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares in case the two half bloods were injured. The god food would cure half bloods of most ailments but too much would burn the part-mortals up, if they were truly part-mortal.

The trio of questing youths waved goodbye to the other campers and trudged up half blood hill to meet Chiron and the camp security director, who Chiron introduced as Argus, beneath the pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Argus was the many eyed being Harry had met briefly while recovering from the fight with the Minotaur. Hearing footsteps behind him Harry turned in time to see Luke running up the hill carrying basketball shoes.

"Hey glad I caught you," the son of Hermes said while panting to catch his breath.

Harry ignored Annabeth's blush as Luke handed the wizard the shoes while saying, "I thought you could use these. Maia," Luke stated and the shoes responded by sprouting wings and started flapping for a bit before the wings folded up.

"Awesome," Grover exclaimed.

"They served me well on my quest. They were a gift from my dad. I don't get much use out of them anymore…," Luke trailed off with a sad smile.

"Thanks," the sorcerer replied simply.

The once upon a time Lord Potter was not naïve enough to think Luke wasn't loaning the son of Poseidon the enchanted shoes for a reason.

"Look Percy, a lot of hopes are riding on you so just kill some monsters for me, okay?" Luke requested.

"You are hyperventilating," Harry pointed out to Annabeth after Luke's goodbye hug to the girl.

"Am not," Annabeth answered with a blush.

Annabeth went down the hill to a white SUV with Argus following to be the group's driver. The well trained wizard let Grover use the flying shoes which made the satyr really happy. The son of Poseidon shouldn't be flying with Zeus being lord of the sky and what not. Zeus being the ruler of the sky was the whole reason the trio couldn't just take an airplane to LA.

Before Harry left Chiron caught the younger male's arm and told the mage, "I should have trained you better Percy. If only I had more time. Hercules, Jason they all got more training. But before you go I've kept this for you. It's from your father."

The part sea god pulled the cap off the pen Chiron handed to him and the enchanted object grew into a long bronze double edged sword. It had a leather wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. The blade was the same as Harry had wielded in the museum against the Kindly One masquerading as the school teacher. The blade was perfectly balanced for Harry.

"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not get into. Its name is Anaklusmos," the Centaur informed his student.

"Riptide," Harry translated the Greek name.

"Use it only for emergencies," Chiron said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case."

With a glance at the wickedly sharp blade the mage queried, "What do you mean it wouldn't harm mortals? How could it not?"

"The sword is celestial bronze forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe. It's deadly to monsters, to any creature from the Underworld, provided they don't kill you first. But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill. And I should warn you: as a demigod, you can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. You are _twice _as vulnerable."

"Good to know and thanks," the warlock told the older warrior.

"You can't lose it by the way. It will always reappear in your pocket," Chiron added.

It was good information to know. Of course the cautious wizard would have enchanted the magical blade to do the same thing had it not already been so. Harry bid farewell to Chiron and joined the others in the SUV to begin his quest.

"This is a pleasant trip so far," the magical reality traveler joked with Annabeth ten minutes into the drive.

"Whatever you say seaweed brain," the pretty girl responded with conflicting emotions in her voice.

"Remind me again why you dislike me so," Harry wanted to know.

"I don't dislike you. We just aren't supposed to be friends. Our parents are rivals," Annabeth explained.

"Ok you want to put us in that category. Let's pick another category. You are a beautiful girl and I'm a charming guy," the handsome warlock pointed out with a grin that he knew to be infectious.

Annabeth once again blushed at Harry's compliment. As the vehicle drove by his mother's apartment Grover spoke up as if he was reading the mage's mind.

"Do you want to know why your mother stayed with him?" Grover asked.

"Are you a mind reader now?" The wizard asked knowing that it was unlikely any form of mental magic could bypass his well built occlumency barriers.

"No but Satyrs are empathic. Your stepfather reeks of humanity so much he could disguise any half blood from monsters," the satyr explained.

Digesting that bit of news Harry vowed once more to make sure his mother was happy from then on. When the group got on the bus Grover started sniffing around like he smelled something suspicious. When the trio was seated Annabeth gripped the mage's knee all of a sudden and whispered, "Percy."

"Why Annabeth I didn't know you were so forward," the dark haired warlock joked before focusing on who the pretty half blood was carefully indicating in a subtle way.

Three old ladies were just getting onboard the public transport. Harry recognized one of the new arrivals immediately as Miss Dodds. The three Kindly Ones had arrived on the bus. The trio of harpies sat behind the bus driver with their legs blocking the aisle.

"Just great…all three furies. The three worst monsters from the underworld," Grover moaned.

Annabeth started coming up with plans. When the daughter of Athena suggested that Harry should leave her and Grover by using her Yankees cap the sorcerer would recall his reply well for many years to come.

"There is not a chance in hell I'm leaving you here," the warrior warlock informed his two friends swiftly but firmly in a whisper.

At that moment the three monsters stood up and announced to the whole bus that they needed to use the restroom before they proceeded towards the restrooms at the back of the transport.

"Quick, under here," Harry whispered to his two companions as he pulled his invisibility cloak seemingly out of his pocket.

The wizard's pockets were spelled to his shrunken trunk. If Harry reached into his pocket while thinking of something he wanted from his trunk the item was then magically transported into his hand via the pocket portal. The enchantment was basically a wormhole in the warlock's pocket.

"Where did you get an invisibility cloak?" Annabeth whispered while she did as the handsome half blood instructed.

"Annabeth another time," Grover quieted her with a whisper as the pair situated themselves fully underneath the magical cloak.

Harry borrowed Annabeth's enchanted Yankees cap, since the cloak wasn't comfortably big enough with three people, and the warlock became invisible as well. The unseen trio snuck a few seats up and hid in one of the empty seats as the three furies passed. A scent dispelling charm made sure the monsters couldn't detect the campers. The three prowling monsters howled in rage by the time Harry and his companions made it to the front of the bus.

"Imperio," the sorcerer whispered to put the muggle driver under the imperius curse.

The in-control mage made the mortal driver accelerate the large transport and veer off rapidly to a side road, throwing the furies off their feet. When the vehicle drove far enough off the main road Harry made the driver stop the bus. The tourists quickly rushed off the transport as the three furies turned from old women into hideous creatures with brown leathery skin and bat-like wings.

"Where is it?" The monster which had portrayed the school teacher Miss Dodds hissed at the once more visible Harry.

"If you are talking about your good looks I think you left them a few millennia back," the phoenix sorcerer taunted.

"Zeus will destroy you. Hades will have your soul," the Dodds fury screamed in rage as her two sisters charged.

The powerful wizard moved faster than most mortals could perceive as he slashed the first attacking monster and then stabbed into the second with the suddenly converted riptide. The pair of furies both exploded into dust as Harry and his companions heard a rumble of thunder.

"Blow me, bitch," Harry growled at Miss Dodds as he dove off the bus.

Annabeth and Grover had already gotten off the vehicle as soon as the two furies had exploded. The instant Harry was clear of the large vehicle the bus exploded from a lightning bolt which struck it. From the screams coming from within there was no doubt to those outside that Miss Dodds was still onboard when the electrical bolt hit.

"Let's go. She is calling for reinforcements," a still invisible Annabeth urged her friends.

Harry was once more invisible but still managed to follow his friends easily enough by their footprints in the mud generated by the sudden storm. The warlock made sure to magically erase said prints behind the trio as they passed. When the trio made it far enough away they took off their invisibility devices. Annabeth kept urging the group further and further.

"The further away we get the better," the nervous girl prompted.

"All of our clothes and money are gone. A perfectly good bag of tin cans," Grover moaned at the loss.

"Well if Percy hadn't jumped into the fight," Annabeth started.

"What and let you die," the dark haired youth cut his friend off.

"We would have been fine," Annabeth retorted.

"Sliced like bread but fine," Grover muttered.

"It's alright Grover. I've still got money," Harry reassured the satyr as the son of Poseidon showed the goat hybrid his debit card.

A few minutes later Annabeth came up beside Harry and said, "Look I…I appreciate you not ditching us. That was really brave."

"What are friends for," Harry answered the pretty girl with an easy smile.

"It's just that if you died…aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world," Athena's precautious daughter said, trying to explain her feelings.

"You haven't left camp half blood since you were seven?" The mage queried, interested in learning more about the adventurous young woman.

"Nothing substantial…I've only left for short field trips. My dad…," Annabeth began but trailed off.

"The history professor," Harry prompted his friend with a comforting smile.

"Yeah, it didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half Blood _is_ my home. At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything but the real world is where the monsters are. It's where you learn if you are any good or not," Annabeth told the experienced Potter heir.

"Well I definitely think you are pretty good with that knife," Harry praised the girl's skill.

The wizard was reminded strongly of Hermione when he was around Annabeth. The book loving witch had prioritized school over even her own death in their first year at Hogwarts. Annabeth prioritized the quest over her own life. Hermione grew over the years Harry had known her to prioritize love and friendship more than grades and the mage could envision that Annabeth would probably turn out the same. Both girls were insecure even if they had such blindingly obvious intelligence. The two intelligent beauties had a burning desire to prove themselves to the world. The immortal sorcerer could tell both girls had the same beautiful spirit deep down. His observations made Harry want to get to know Annabeth even more.

The conversation between the two half bloods was interrupted by Grover's attempt at playing a spell in the form of a song on his reed pipes to guide the group out of the thick woods. Eventually the trio of traveling companions followed their noses as the smell of good greasy food guided their way. Soon after Harry, Annabeth, and Grover came out of the woods to find a small shop with a neon sign which read _Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium_. Walking past the stone statues out front something niggled at the back of Harry's mind, like he should remember something but the details escaped his conscious thoughts.

Going inside the group of traveling Camp Half Blood campers was fed by Aunty Em who appeared to be a kind old lady. As soon as Harry took one bite out of the food he could tell something not quite right was afoot. Grover had begged his two half blood companions not to go inside the Emporium because the satyr claimed he smelled monster but Harry and Annabeth ignored him because of hunger. The dark haired wizard could tell their food was laced with potions to dull the group's wits and make them more trusting. A phoenix can recover from any wound and the potions Harry was being slipped were no exception as his phoenix core burned away the magical elixir that was trying to harm him.

Harry played along as Aunty Em tried to take the group's picture. Annabeth had already figured out what was going on and she shouted, "Don't look at her head!" 

Annabeth's exclamation made Harry realize why the statues felt so familiar. The "statues" were petrified beings, just like Hermione had been during Harry's second year at Hogwarts. The petrifying gaze couldn't hurt a parselmouth. Taking a chance (and knowing if he was wrong that his phoenix core would probably heal him eventually) the warlock looked right into Medusa's ugly face.

"Why are you not stone?" The serpent haired woman demanded in surprise.

Wasting no time in answering or chatter which could endanger his companions the warrior wizard cleaved Medusa's head off with a smoothly drawn riptide. Next the reality traveler conjured a bag around the severed yet still effective head and stored it in his magical trunk.

"You can look now," Harry informed his two companions who had been holding their eyes closed until he told them otherwise.

"How did you do that Percy?" Annabeth asked in confusion as her perceptive gaze surveyed the scene surrounding them.

"Oh I've got a few surprises up my sleeve," the sorcerer told his friend enigmatically. "You two go in the back and look for an address in her shipping manifests to the underworld entrance. I have a suspicion you'll find it there," instructed Harry, having a feeling they would find what the trio was looking for where he told them to go.

While Annabeth and Grover were gone Harry began reviving all the statues back to their former moving selves with a spell Hermione and the Boy Who Lived had crafted after her long period of petrification. The witch and wizard didn't want anybody else to have to wait for the mandrake root potion to be brewed to restore a petrified individual.

"How," Grover exclaimed in surprise as the satyr stepped out of the back room and was greeted by his alive and well Uncle Ferdinand who had been a statue moments before.

"Like I said I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Harry told his friend with a grin.

That night the trio slept in a clearing near Medusa's shop where local youths obviously had parties often if the beer cans were any indication. Instead of sleeping on the ground Harry produced a wizard's tent that he had used on his journeys around the world in his past life. It was very lavish inside the expanded abode. The tent possessed five bedrooms, each with its own bathroom. Annabeth was so tired that she didn't even bother asking where her friend had gotten the extremely magical tent. When Annabeth suggested the three take turns at keeping watch the wizard informed her that the tent had perimeter alert wards.

There were also some other nasty warding surprises ready and waiting for unwanted guests. But Harry figured the mobile Fidelius charm would keep anyone or anything the three sleeping campers didn't like away. The sorcerer noticed Grover hadn't gone to sleep yet so the warlock walked over to ask the teenage satyr what was wrong.

"It makes me sad Percy," the nature loving teen told his friend while looking around at all the garbage cluttering the clearing.

"Yes it is quite sad how fast humans are killing the planet," agreed the reality traveler.

"It's a bad time to be a satyr. At this rate I'll never get my searchers license," Grover lamented.

"What _is_ a searchers license?" Harry asked for clarification, having heard the term mentioned by Grover once before.

"When the great wild god Pan disappeared 2000 years ago a sailor off the coast of Ephesos heard a mysterious voice crying out from the shore, 'Tell them that the great god Pan is dead!' When humans heard the news they believed it. They've been pillaging Pan's kingdom ever since. But for Satyrs Pan was our lord and master. He protected us and the wild places of the earth. We refused to believe he had died. From every generation the bravest satyrs pledged their lives to finding Pan. They search the earth exploring all the wildest places hoping to find where he is hidden and wake him from his sleep," Grover explained.

"And you want to be one of these searchers," Harry clarified.

"It's my greatest dream. My father was a searcher; my Uncle Ferdinand was a searcher. He knew the risks. I'll beat the odds. I'll be the first searcher to return alive!" The teenage satyr promised.

"Not one satyr has returned alive in 2000 years?" The mage queried in surprise.

"No one has ever returned alive once they set out. They are never seen again," Grover confirmed. "Well except Uncle Ferdinand but he isn't heading back to Camp. He's going to continue onwards to search for Pan."

Their conversation ended there. Harry didn't understand how satyrs could keep going to their death again and again without any return. The mage suspected the situation with the satyrs was what led to the comparison of blind followers with sheep. Since every satyr before had become a searcher Grover wanted to be one as well. The powerful wizard fell asleep to thoughts of a couple of Naiads and Annabeth.

Harry's dreams became entirely different than those pleasant thoughts which had led him into the land of Morpheus. The son of Poseidon stood in a dark cavern before a massive dark pit. Mist creatures swirled around the warlock which he instinctively knew were the spirits of the dead. The spirits tugged the half blood back but he walked forward to the very edge of the chasm. The pit was so huge and wide the dreamer thought it must be bottomless. The sensitive mage could feel something huge and evil was trying to rise from the abyss.

"_The little hero. Too weak, too young but perhaps you will do,"_ an amused ancient and heavy voice said from the depths of the pit. _"They have misled you my boy. Help me rise and I will give you everything you want. Bring me the bolt and help me strike a blow against the treacherous gods,"_ the voice instructed Harry as he felt a pulling force towards the pit.

Harry realized the thing, the evil being, in the pit wasn't using the force to pull the half blood wizard in but itself out. With speed and efficiency born of years of mastering his craft the warrior warlock used his occlumency to clear his mind and to force himself awake. As he escaped what he realized was an out of body excursion to the underworld Harry also came to the conclusion that he had just escaped being possessed by that being in the pit.

Harry awoke to consciousness and the sight of Annabeth standing next to his bed.

"Well the zombie lives," Athena's daughter teased Poseidon's son.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked.

"Long enough for me to cook breakfast and for Grover to find a friend," Annabeth told the just awoken sorcerer as she threw him a bag of corn chips from Auntie Ems.

Harry looked over to see Grover with a pink poodle sitting in the satyr's lap.

"Percy, say hello to Gladiola who is our ticket west," Grover introduced his poodle friend.

"Hello Gladiola it's nice to meet you," Harry greeted as he climbed out of bed.

Harry could talk to snakes so it didn't really faze the magic user as much anymore that Grover could apparently talk to most types of animals.

"Now this is hardly a healthy breakfast. I'll make us something better," Harry announced as he headed into the kitchen with its fully stocked fridge under a stasis charm.

"You can cook?" Annabeth questioned in surprise.

"Yep," the warlock answered as thoughts of his childhood at the Dursleys entered his mind.

"He is handsome, charming, can pull magic items out of his ass, and can cook…he's too perfect," the mage heard Annabeth mutter under her breath thinking her friend couldn't hear.

Annabeth's mutterings cheered Harry right up as he whipped up a large breakfast while Grover explained his plan. Gladiola had run away from her family who had then posted a two hundred dollar reward. The dog didn't want to go back but would do it if it helped Grover. The trio would then use that money to buy tickets on the Amtrak train which was scheduled to embark at noon.

"I like your plan Grover but I have a slightly better one. I'll take care of the tickets and Gladiola can keep her newfound freedom," Harry told his friends.

Before they departed from their campsite Harry managed to enchant Gladiola's collar with several charms that would provide her with extreme luck in her new freedom. Each one of the fake gem stones was enchanted with something to help the small dog. One enchanted stone would enlarge into a bottomless food dish; another gem was a water dish, and so on. The sorcerer figured Gladiola deserved the magical gifts for volunteering to help the three campers.

The son of Poseidon bought three first class tickets for the train instead of the very low class their group would have been stuck with if they had followed Grover's plan. The three friends spent two days on that train crossing the country. The dark haired wizard was forced to keep a low profile because his picture was plastered over a lot of newspapers. Gabe was offering a cash reward for information leading to his stepson's capture. Harry had plans for his stepfather so the scumbag mortal would get what was coming to him soon enough. The use of Notice-Me-Not charms ensured nobody paid too much attention to the half blood male.

Harry could have had his mother go to the police and tell them everything was ok but the warrior mage didn't want her leaving camp until everything blew over with the bolt one way or another. As it stood the experienced wizard had given Sally many protective enchantments on her personal effects.

One of Harry's many conversations with Annabeth on that train ride was about their pasts. The enchanting young male remembered the description Annabeth gave about her life well.

"My dad has resented me since the day I was born Percy. He never wanted a baby. When he got me he asked Athena to take me back to Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent," the pretty Athena camper informed her handsome friend.

"How were you born if you don't mind me asking? I mean I know you probably weren't born in a hospital," the warlock inquired.

"I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or something. But he always talked about my arrival like it was the most inconvenient thing that ever happened to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist," the blonde girl explained.

"Are you sure there isn't a part of your father that cares for you? I mean I can't imagine the man not feeling something for someone as beautiful as you and I don't just mean on the outside," the sorcerer told his friend.

That comment earned Harry a smile before Annabeth's expression turned sad again.

"He doesn't care about me. His wife- my stepmom- treated me like a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her children and my dad went along with her. Whenever something dangerous happened- you know something with monsters- they would both look at me resentfully. It was like they were blaming me for putting their family at risk. Finally I took the hint that I wasn't wanted and ran away," Annabeth announced.

"How old were you?" The abused as a child son of Lily and James Potter asked the similarly neglected young woman gently.

"Same age as when I got to camp, seven." Annabeth's answer came nonchalantly, like running away at seven and being hunted by monsters was no big deal.

"How did you manage to get to Half Blood Hill?" Harry wanted to know.

"Athena watched over me, guided me towards help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time anyway," the blonde girl finished.

Harry wanted to tell his friend that he knew exactly how she felt. Annabeth's description of her childhood was a mirror of his own except there were no beatings in hers. But at least the prophecy cursed wizard had never had to face that type of monster until he was a bit older, well not that he could remember at least. Voldemort had visited Harry's home when the young mage was still too small to recall. Instead the well trained sorcerer kept his secrets for the time being.

"I admire you for what you were able to do Annabeth. It just makes me realize how even more incredible you are for everything you've been through and still accomplished. You'll always have me as a friend if you want me," Harry told his fair haired friend as he laid his hand on her own to reassure the pretty daughter of a goddess.

Harry earned another smile for his declaration. The Master of the Hallows' hand laid there on his friend's for quite a while after that as neither of them made to move it in the long comfortable silence that followed. Annabeth only removed Harry's hand to get up and go to the bathroom. When she came back she moved her hand close enough that the experienced lover that Harry was could tell she wanted to take his hand again. So the sorcerer made the jump for Annabeth and took her hand again. Harry could tell Annabeth had abandonment issues. The world weary half blood male had learned to get over those issues in his fight for survival in his reality of origin.

There just had never been any time for such a show of weakness, but there was always the same lingering feeling present in Harry's mind of desiring some stability in his life. The green eyed mage had someday hoped that Hermione would provide the craved for support in the form of a family, before his precious friend was taken from the Potter heir. The half blood sorcerer marveled at his ability to find an almost identical soul in Annabeth as his deceased friend in his new home universe. The son of Poseidon made a silent vow with Annabeth's sleeping head against his shoulder to always be there for the beautiful daughter of Athena if he could.

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

On the trio's second day on the train they passed over the Mississippi into St. Louis. Annabeth eagerly craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch.

"I want to do that," the pretty young woman declared with a sigh.

"What," Harry questioned his friend with a smile just for her.

"Build something like that. Have you ever seen the Parthenon, Percy?" The architecture loving young blonde queried her handsome friend.

"Just in pictures," the warlock replied, not counting his travels in his old reality since they would have been too difficult to explain at that time.

"Someday I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods ever. Something that'll last a thousand years," the bright young woman informed her friend with an excited expression lighting up her face.

A more immature person would have laughed at Annabeth's claims but Harry had learned long ago to support the ones he cared about in their dreams while they still had such imaginings.

"I think you'll make a fantastic architect Annabeth. I'll be there to support you every step of the way," the handsome half blood male told the pretty half blood female with a gentle smile.

Harry was rewarded with a beautiful beaming grin in return.

The trio of questing friends walked through the underground museum around the Arch. Annabeth kept telling her two male companions interesting facts about how the Arch was built. Harry was fondly reminded of a similarly tempered young girl, but with bushy brown locks instead of Annabeth's blonde mane, who had narrated facts about Hogwarts on their first night in the magical castle. At the same time Harry's danger sense, as he had come to think of a certain feeling he would sometimes get, was telling the dark haired wizard to be cautious about his surroundings. Something just didn't feel right.

Harry, Annabeth, and Grover when attempting to ascend to the top of the Arch were crammed into a tiny elevator car with a fat lady and her rhinestone collar appareled Chihuahua. It was an interesting experience to ride in an elevator car that went in a curve.

"No parents," the fat lady probed nosily.

The unpleasant sounding woman possessed beady eyes, pointy coffee stained teeth, a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much she looked like a blue jeaned blimp. All in all she reminded Harry of a nasty cross between his Aunt Petunia's nosiness and the look of his Aunt Marge. It was not a pleasant reminder.

"They're down below. They are scared of heights," Annabeth answered the nosey dog owner.

"Oh the poor darlings," the woman said sweetly as her dog growled.

"Now, now sonny, behave," the woman instructed the dog which had intelligent, beady, and vicious eyes like its owner.

"Is sonny his name?" The warlock inquired.

"No," the unattractive woman replied while smiling as if her one word answer cleared everything up.

Harry was getting some seriously weird vibes off of the woman. When the elevator passengers came onto the observation deck the son of Poseidon looked out to see the comforting presence of the river on the left. Percy had always had a fear of heights but the merged Harry didn't mind the elevation due to his time spent playing Quidditch. Annabeth started talking structural supports and various changes she would have made to the design of the immense structure. Her warlock companion enjoyed listening to the blonde girl until the park ranger service which ran the monument tourism announced closing.

Grover and Annabeth got on the elevator but there was no room inside for Harry with some of the other tourists already on.

"We'll get out. We'll wait with you," Annabeth told her friend.

"I will be fine, beautiful. I'll see you guys at the bottom," Harry promised his friends with a smile, winking at the blonde.

Harry felt he had never told Hermione how beautiful she was often enough so was not about to repeat that mistake with his Annabeth shaped friend. After the lift full of tourists had left the only people still on the observation deck were the fat lady and her dog, a little boy and his parents, a park ranger, and Harry.

It didn't take long for the shit to hit the fan. The dog started barking at the half blood immortal and growling followed by the fat lady referring to him as her son. She called him a Chimera.

"Echidna the mother of all monsters, how nice to meet you," Harry greeted the being calmly as the little boy screamed in terror and backed away with his parents as the "lady" transformed into a hideous creature, her dog doing likewise.

"It is not often Lord Zeus allows me to test a hero with one of my brood," Echidna spoke with a frown at the young hero's apparent lack of fear.

"And here I just thought it was the fact that he didn't want to inflict your horrible appearance on the mortals," the mage mocked with a grin.

The Monster Mother turned green in rage and snarled, "For that my son will destroy you Perseus Jackson."

The chimera charged. The wizarding world had the same creature in the experienced warrior's original reality and luckily Harry had studied how to fight the beasts in defense against the dark arts. The warlock randomly recalled Hagrid wanting a Chimera as a pet as the young immortal dodged its first strike. The monster's tail nicked Harry on the second swipe and the dark haired sorcerer felt the poison in his veins. Already the part god's phoenix core was flushing the toxin from his system.

"Now you will die," the mother of monsters cackled as she thought the poison would kill the seemingly mortal half blood.

Echidna was in for a surprise when Harry channeled a spell into his magical sword that allowed the blade to punch through the armor on her "son." The Chimera howled before exploding into dust.

"You will pay for that," Echidna hissed in rage as she charged her offspring's slayer herself.

The First Monster was much stronger and faster than her progeny. Harry was hard pressed to keep away from her sharp claws. The Monster Mother's son had managed to use his fire to blast a hole in the side of the Arch. The agile water warlock maneuvered their fighting towards the hole. Then the skilled mage pulled a move Echidna didn't expect. The incredibly strong immortal tackled his monstrous opponent through the hole. The grappling foes fell from the tower six hundred feet below to the river. The wizard half blood cast a cushioning charm but it proved unnecessary as the water absorbed the force of his impact with a soft embrace. Echidna was not so lucky. The Mother Monster hit the liquid's surface like the water was a brick wall. Having just been accelerated nine-point-eight meters per second squared Echidna was exploding into dust before Poseidon's offspring had even sunk two feet beneath the river's surface.

When the victorious half blood settled on the river bottom he breathed a sigh of relief as the water helped speed up his already incredibly fast healing.

"Thank you father," Harry spoke aloud.

The healing sorcerer then noticed riptide half buried in the muck a few feet away. Harry had dropped the blade in the fall from the Arch.

"_Percy, take the sword. Your father believes in you,"_ the winning warrior heard a voice speak from seemingly all around him. Looking up river Harry gazed upon a woman made of water with green eyes like his own. _"It is your father's will that you go to the beach in Santa Monica before you descend into the underworld. I cannot stay long here for the river is too foul for my presence,"_ the woman spoke to the son of her lord again. _"Brave one, do not trust the gifts,"_ were the water spirit's last words before Harry felt a gentle caress across his cheek and she faded from sight.

Harry was fairly confident the water woman's warning meant the sneakers from Luke. The liquid loving young male willed the water to bring riptide to his hand and the liquid did his bidding. Willing himself to the surface the green eyed wizard made his way to shore next to a floating McDonalds. A block away what must have been every emergency vehicle in St. Louis was surrounding the Arch. Police helicopters circled overhead and the crowd of onlookers was so large it reminded the well traveled youth of Times Square in New York on New Year's Eve.

Harry ignored a little girl telling her mother how the handsome teen had walked out of the river dry in favor of listening to a news reporter broadcasting what had happened in the Arch. The warlock was relieved to hear that the other people in the observation room had made it out ok. The immortal sorcerer made his way through the crowd and eventually found Grover and Annabeth via the tracking spells he had previously placed on the pair in case he became separated from the two.

"Percy, what happened?" Annabeth questioned her friend as she tightly hugged Harry after Grover had his turn.

Harry pulled the pair of campers away from the crowd and explained about Echidna and her son. The progeny of the sea god also explained about the water lady. Grover told Harry that they couldn't ignore a summons from his father so the trio was heading for Santa Monica. Just before the three companions left for the train they overheard the reporters announcing that Percy Jackson was the suspected instigator of the Arch incident.

At their next stop Annabeth wanted to contact Chiron and tell the Centaur about the water spirit. The three questing friends went to a car wash where they used the spray gun set on the fine mist setting to place what Annabeth called an iris message.

"Drachma please," Annabeth requested of her dark haired friend.

Harry gave the intelligent girl a golden coin and watched in fascination at the procedure.

"Oh goddess, accept our offering," chanted Annabeth as she threw the coin from its position over her head into the rainbow filtering from the mist where the currency of the gods disappeared in a golden shimmer. "Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested.

It took a moment but Harry was soon looking through the mist at strawberry fields and the Long Island Sound in the distance. The view was that of the Big House and Luke was standing right there.

"Luke," the green eyed warlock called to get the attention of Hermes' son as the teen turned around with eyes widened in surprise.

"Percy! Thank the Gods, are you guys ok?" Luke asked.

"We're fine Luke," Annabeth answered. "We wanted to speak to Chiron," the blonde girl stated calmly.

Harry didn't know it at the time but Annabeth's crush on Luke was slowly being eclipsed by her growing crush on the handsome wizard. That was the reason the pretty young blonde was much calmer while speaking to Luke via the iris chat.

"He's down at the cabins. We're having issues with the campers. Listen, is everything alright with you? Is Grover alright?" Luke questioned further, not seeing Grover in the small window provided by the mist.

"I'm right here. What kind of issues?" The satyr spoke up as he stepped into line of sight.

Just then a car pulled into the car wash with booming subwoofers blasting out music. The vibrations from the sound waves shook the pavement.

"Chiron had to…," Luke began. "What's that noise?" Luke demanded as he realized the traveling campers obviously couldn't hear him over the ruckus.

"I'll take care of it," Annabeth assured as she pulled Grover away to deal with the loud car.

Harry was left to hold the sprayer in order to talk to Luke.

"Chiron had to break up a fight. Things are pretty tense here Percy. Word leaked out about the Zeus-Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how, probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound. Now campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus. So what's your status?" The Hermes cabin resident probed.

Harry gave Luke an abridged version of events without giving too much away. The wizard certainly kept his dreams to himself. The reality traveling sorcerer didn't feel right around Luke anymore after the warning about the shoes given by the female water spirit. Luke expressed his wish to be with the traveling trio and his extreme suspicions that Hades was the one who took the master bolt. The conniving older teen subtly threw suspicion onto Annabeth by drawing Harry's attention to the fact that Annabeth had an invisibility cap capable of allowing her to steal the master bolt. The more the mage talked with Luke the less the son of Poseidon trusted Hermes' half blood son.

Just then a scream of terror and car doors slamming heralded the stop of the music.

"You'd better see what that is. Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good," Luke spoke while trying to sound sincere.

"Oh yeah, they've been really helpful," the wizard lied smoothly thanks to occlumency suppression of outward emotions.

"Really, great…," the rest of Luke's words were cut off as the mist from the sprayer shut off.

Annabeth, Grover, and Harry were in a diner booth a few minutes later. The wealthy young male treated his friends to a big meal of whatever they wanted. As soon as the trio started to eat their meal a loud biker road up outside the diner riding a wicked looking motorcycle. The bike appeared to have human skin leather as part of the design. As the rider entered the diner a warm breeze blew into the place and the mortals all stood up as if in a daze. The man waved them down and they sat. The powerful phoenix mage instantly knew the new arrival was a god. From the bike riding male's appearance Harry was guessing Ares had just entered the dining establishment.

The war deity slid in next to Grover as Annabeth was sitting beside Harry. The booth was way too small for the stout immortal. The biker looked at his newly revealed cousin, Poseidon's son. The green eyed sorcerer couldn't see Ares' eyes behind a pair of dark sunglasses but powerful feelings started to boil in the younger immortal's stomach. Anger, resentment, bitterness were all felt by the wizard. Harry ruthlessly suppressed the emotions with his occlumency. The warrior warlock instinctively knew Ares was causing the powerful emotions.

"So you're old Seaweed's kid huh," Ares declared more than asked.

"Yes," Harry answered simply. "And you're Ares God of War," the dark haired warlock stated in turn.

Ares took off his shades with a grin and where his eyes should have been there was only fire.

"That's right punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear," answered the deity.

"In self defense," pointed out the sea mage.

"Probably, but that's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for- I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you," Ares began before explaining the aforementioned proposition.

Ares wanted Harry and his companions to retrieve the war god's shield from a water park the older being had left the object at while out on a date and bring it back to him. The Hallow Master could tell Ares was afraid to do the task himself. The cautious warlock agreed to the chore only to get the rumored temperamental god out of the trio's way without pissing the deity off. It was best to not piss people off if one could help it, and the rule applied even more for gods and goddesses. Ares pulled a disappearing trick where the deity put every mortal in a trance as he calmly road away. The sorcerer pretended like the god's trick affected the younger immortal as well but Harry's occlumency stopped Ares' mind tricks cold.

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

The closed down water park was locked up tight but the water elemental wizard made short work of the padlock. Pouring a cup of water obtained from the diner onto the lock allowed the green eyed male to force the water to change phase into ice. The sorcerer made the ice become so cold that when he just tapped the lock it shattered into frozen metal shards.

"Nice trick," Annabeth complimented her friend appreciatively.

After a bit of searching the three friends eventually found the tunnel of love ride where Ares had indicated the shield might be. Annabeth and Harry climbed down into the boat at the bottom to retrieve the shield they could see perched inside the small watercraft. When the pair got down into the boat they could see mirrors aimed so that the riders could always see themselves via their reflections.

"_How conceited of them,"_ Harry thought of the two deities, Ares and Aphrodite, who had used the ride on a date which was how Ares' shield came to be located in the amusement park.

As soon as Harry touched the shield a trip wire was hit. The cupid statures adorning the water ride fired metal wire strands at each other and a net was formed. Video cameras popped out of the heads of the cupid statues as Annabeth and Harry ran for the edge of the depression which normally held water for the boats to float on.

As spotlights blared a voice boomed over the loudspeaker, "Live to Olympus in one minute…Fifty-nine seconds...Fifty-eight seconds…."

"Hephaestus! I'm so stupid. He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we are going to be broadcast to Olympus and look like absolute fools," Annabeth shouted.

Just then the mirrors opened up before thousands of tiny robotic spiders came at the two half bloods. Annabeth screamed in terror as Harry hauled her back to the boat. The spiders started spraying tiny threads of metal over the two cornered campers to secure the young half deities to the boat. Annabeth was screaming in terror the entire time. The daughter of Athena was smart enough to know that while Hephaestus' trap might not kill his wife and Ares, two deities, it most certainly could maim or terminate two half bloods.

"To hell with this," Harry muttered as he threw his right hand out towards the huge water pipes which fed the ride when it was operating normally.

At the son of Poseidon's command the pipes burst and water rushed towards the two half bloods. Before Annabeth could drown as the water went above her head Harry captured her lips in a kiss. The attractive blonde was so surprised at first her only reaction was a slight widening of her pretty eyes. The water loving mage forced his friend's mouth open with his tongue and started to breath for her. The dark haired wizard could have of course used a bubble head charm on his friend but kissing her was so much more fun. Annabeth began to breathe Harry's air as she realized he had plenty of oxygen.

Harry willed the water to lash out and exert great pressure, ripping the spiders and metal net away. The phoenix merged sorcerer also took the cupid cameras away with the rest of Hephaestus' trap in a tidal wave of immense force. The water pushed the boat up and out of the ride. Annabeth and her paramour continued to kiss, lost in their passionate lip lock, until they finally heard Grover clearing his throat. Annabeth pulled away blushing madly.

After leaving the park behind, the trio found Ares waiting for them in the parking lot of the diner where the three half bloods had first encountered the god of war.

"Well, well you didn't get yourselves killed," Ares mocked.

Harry could sense that it irked the aggressive deity when the older male's taunts didn't even garner a reaction out of Poseidon's offspring as the mage handed the war god his shield.

"I bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of kids. You look good on TV," Ares tried taunting the trio again.

"For the entire two seconds we were on I imagine we did," Harry deadpanned with a calm straight face to the ire of Ares.

"See that truck over there. That's your ride. It'll take you straight to LA with one stop in Vegas," the fire eyed god informed the three campers as he pointed to an eighteen wheeler across the street.

The side of the truck had the words "KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING LIVE WILD ANIMALS."

"Here's a little something for doing the job," Ares added as he handed Harry a blue nylon backpack.

When the mage looked inside of the bag he found there were fresh clothes for three traveling youths, twenty dollars in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of double stuffed Oreos.

"Thanks cousin," Harry responded just to get on Ares' nerves a bit more.

The god of war bristled as Harry, Annabeth, and a nervous Grover walked off towards the transport. The magically sensitive sorcerer felt something odd about the blue bag and not just suspicion at a supposed gift from the god of war. The green eyed warlock couldn't place the feeling so set it aside for later.


	3. Chapter 3

Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 1 – The Lightning Thief

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters associated with the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series.

Main Character's Mates:

Annabeth Chase is played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria is played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia is played by Liv Tyler

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

As the trio climbed into the trailer of the big rig the smell of a giant litter box hit Harry. After pulling a flashlight out of his pocket (summoned from his trunk) the three friends were met with the sight of three animals.

The animals consisted of a zebra, an albino lion, and a cousin to the antelope that Harry didn't know the exact name of. The creatures were in poor shape. The lion had a sack of turnips while the antelope and the zebra each had a Styrofoam tray of hamburger meat sitting inside their cages. The cages themselves were dirty and several of the animals' ribs were showing.

"This is kindness? Humane zoo transport," Grover yelled in shock.

Harry calmed his satyr friend down before setting to work. The mage calmly walked into the cages and changed the food to the correct cages (herbivores getting the vegetables and the lion the hamburger). The green eyed sorcerer actually petted the lion and the starved predator didn't attack the wizard as it could sense Harry was more powerful than it could hope to challenge. The perceptive warlock could tell the lion sensed the phoenix in him. When the others weren't looking the mage vanished the feces in the cages.

After that was taken care of, the trio sat down for the long haul. Grover curled up to sleep on a turnip sack.

"I'm sorry about freaking out with the spiders in the water park," Annabeth spoke up finally, breaking the repetitive sound of Grover's snores and the vibration of the big rig running over the highway.

"Because of the Arachne story," Harry inquired of his friend. "Arachne was turned into a spider for challenging your mother to a weaving contest right?"

"Yes and Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there is a spider within a mile of me it will find me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway I owe you," Annabeth informed her handsome friend.

"Anything for you," the green eyed sorcerer declared to his blonde friend with a grin which the young woman easily returned.

From there the half blood pair's conversation turned to what really happened with Thalia. Grover woke up at that point and helped recount the tale. Grover was the satyr sent to collect Thalia, and no other half bloods. The Camp administrators and the Council of Cloven Elders (the ruling Satyr body) knew Hades was after the dark haired young girl so Grover wasn't supposed to stop for anything. The newly assigned satyr guide didn't listen and picked up a fourteen year old Luke and a young Annabeth along the way back towards Camp. As a result the three half bloods and one satyr were caught by the Furies. Annabeth and Harry had to reassure Grover before the human goat hybrid eventually fell back to sleep.

Noticing a ring on Annabeth's necklace Harry asked her about it.

"My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her…That's a long story. Anyway, he said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him," the pretty youth explained as she rubbed the college ring.

"What happened?" Harry softly questioned his friend while taking her hand in his to provide support.

"I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my step-mom was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. I didn't even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to camp," Athena's daughter explained.

"Do you think you will ever try again?" Harry inquired.

"I'm not into self inflicted pain," Annabeth answered without meeting her friend's brilliant green eyes.

"You should try again. I'm sure your dad would love to get to know the beautiful person you have become," Harry told Annabeth as he stroked her hair as her head rested against his shoulder. Annabeth didn't answer Harry on that issue so the warlock started a new topic. The more mature wizard decided it was time he and Annabeth became closer. Harry Potter never liked Dumbledore keeping things from him so the Percy merged Harry decided he was going to give Annabeth a little bit more of the truth. "Annabeth you know how you said you owe me one," Harry prompted.

"Yeah," responded the intelligent demigoddess with a bob of her head against Harry's shoulder.

"Well I want two things. First I want your promise that what I'm about to reveal to you won't be told to anyone without my permission. Do I have it?" The warlock questioned as he willed a silencing charm around Grover.

"Sure Percy," Annabeth answered her friend easily.

"Good," Harry said with a smile as he reached out and held onto Annabeth's camp necklace only for it to glow briefly.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth queried as she stared intently at the necklace, incredibly curious about the cause of the glow.

"Do you know what a wizard is Annabeth?" The reality traveler asked his friend.

"Well in fantasy they are magic users. There are magic users in real life but they aren't called wizards," the intelligent Camper answered.

"I'm a wizard," Harry told Annabeth simply.

"How is that possible? I've never heard of a wizard half blood before," Annabeth wanted to know.

"That is a secret I'm sure I will tell you sometime in the future but it's not really important right now. I'm telling you this because I like you Annabeth. I like you a whole lot." Harry spoke with a suggestive tone to his voice while gazing intently into Annabeth's sparkling light grey eyes. The perceptive and maturing young woman's features took on a deep shade of red as she caught her handsome companion's meaning and intent. "Another aspect of me is that I'm immortal. Tell me something. Do you think it's a safe bet to assume that unfaithfulness is a common trait among immortal women?" The warlock guided his friend to the conclusions he wanted her to reach.

"I would say immortal women as a whole are very faithful to their spouses. I haven't heard of a goddess besides Aphrodite being unfaithful and I think that would have happened even if she was mortal and married to Hephaestus," answered the well trained half blood heroine.

"From what I can tell most of the gods are not anywhere near as faithful as their female counterparts. I have the ability to make anyone I choose immortal. I think it's safe to say I don't want to be unfaithful to any of my future partners. The simplest solution is to have consent. So I'm telling you right now Annabeth that I'm interested in you as more than just a friend. I want you to think about whether or not you can be with me if you have to share me with several other women," Harry told his developing female friend seriously. "Oh and I should inform you that the Naiads and I are very special friends," the mage added as an afterthought.

Annabeth laid her head back against Harry's shoulder to think, having sat up to look at his face when the conversation had transitioned into a serious one.

"What was the second thing you wanted?" The blonde questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh…a kiss," Harry responded with a grin after remembering the second request.

Annabeth turned her head and Harry leaned down and kissed her lips which tasted of strawberry. It started out as a chaste lip embrace and evolved from there into Annabeth's first French kiss.

After a good, delicious, snog the pair fell asleep while cuddled together. Harry's dreams of doing naughty things with Annabeth and a pair of Naiads quickly changed into something strange. The raven haired wizard was in class with a straight jacket on while taking a test. The Potter sorcerer looked over to the desk beside him and saw an unruly punk style black haired female about his age. The girl had flawless features with the exception of a beauty mark below her bottom lip, black eyeliner, and stormy green eyes. Instinctively the son of Poseidon knew her to be Thalia daughter of Zeus.

Struggling in frustration against the straight jacket she herself was sporting Thalia snapped at Harry, "Well seaweed brain one of us has to get out of here."

"You know Thalia I think I wouldn't mind a bit of bondage with you involved but wouldn't fluffy hand cuffs be more fun," the experienced warlock flirted with the attractive female.

For some reason the situation caused Harry to think of Hades which was very disturbing. Suddenly the dreaming phoenix mage fell through the floor to appear in the same cavern he had dreamt of before located in the underworld with the spirits. This time Harry overheard a conversation that wasn't directed at him.

"_Percy Jackson. Yes, the exchange went well I see,"_ the voice from the pit said_. "And he suspects nothing?"_

"_Nothing my lord…He is as ignorant as the rest," _a familiar sounding voice answered the creature of the pit.

"_Deception upon deception…Excellent," _the pit voice mused aloud.

"_Truly my lord you are well named the Crooked One. But was it really necessary? I could have brought you what I stole directly," _the voice of the invisible person stated.

"_You? You have already showed your limits. You would have failed me completely had I not intervened," _the pit voice rebuked with scorn evident in its tone.

"_But my lord..." _The other being began to protest.

"_Peace, little servant…Our six months has bought us much. Zeus' anger has grown. Poseidon has played his most desperate card. Now we shall use it against him. Shortly you shall have the reward you wish, and your revenge. As soon as both items are delivered into my hands…but wait. He is here," _the pit voice suddenly announced.

"_What? You summoned him, my lord,"_ the other being questioned with sudden tension evident from its tone.

"_No. Blast his father's blood. He is too changeable, too unpredictable. The boy brought himself hither," _the pit voice explained as its attention was suddenly all on Harry.

"_Impossible,"_ the servant cried in protest.

"_For a weakling such as you perhaps,"_ the more powerful being of the pit rebuked._ "So…you wish to dream of your quest, young half-blood? Then I will oblige," _the voice told Harry.

Before the evil bastard could do anything to him Harry forced himself awake with his occlumency skills. Grover was standing above the waking wizard and informed the mage that the truck had stopped.

"We think they are coming to check on the animals," Grover added.

"Hide," Annabeth whispered.

Annabeth put on her magic cap and disappeared. Harry summoned his invisibility cloak and draped the enchanted cloth over Grover and himself to follow their female friend's example. The drivers started to taunt the animals as soon as they had opened the doors of the trailer.

"I hope you like magic shows stripes. You are going to love this one. They are going to saw you in half," the driver taunted the zebra.

The zebra looked right at Harry and the son of Poseidon heard projected at his occlumency barriers, _"Help me my lord."_

"_I will,"_ the mage promised, being used to mental communication using legilimency back in his old world.

Harry recalled from mythos that his divine father had created horses and just thought the horse whispering ability was one of his son of the sea god granted powers. The agile mage could talk to snakes and horses, how odd. Annabeth knocked on the side of the trailer which got the driver to go check if his coworker was making the racket.

"This animal driving business can't be legal," Annabeth whispered harshly.

"The lion says they are animal smugglers," Grover informed his two companions.

"_That's right,"_ the zebra agreed.

The trio quickly agreed to free the three animals. Harry slashed the locks with riptide as Grover blessed each creature using satyr magic. The three escaped beasts would find the food and water they needed to survive until they made it safely into the wild. After accomplishing that task Harry, Annabeth, and Grover took off running until they found themselves at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The questing campers were invited inside the building by the doormen where Harry felt extremely weird as soon as he stepped across the entrance threshold. The trio was given plastic cards with unlimited money and tokens on the linked accounts. The strange feeling warlock thought the situation was growing weirder and weirder.

It only took all three friends a few minutes to shower in their rooms. Harry's various power cores fought off the power invading his mind until he could suppress the intruding presence with his occlumency. It only took the well traveled and educated mage a few seconds after that until he realized his group was in a time dilation field. Time was moving extremely slowly inside the field relative to the outside world. A few days to those inside would be years and years to the world outside. With extreme haste Harry dragged a protesting Annabeth and Grover out of the hotel.

Grabbing a newspaper Harry found that only a day had passed for the outside world in the short time the trio had been within the time dilation field. Luckily the three questing campers still had five days until the summer solstice.

To get to Santa Monica in a timely fashion the three friends found the nearest motorcycle dealership. Harry purchased one of the fastest motorcycles the business sold along with a sidecar. Grover climbed into the sidecar while Annabeth climbed on behind Harry and held tightly to the handsome warlock.

"Percy, are you sure you know how to drive this?" Annabeth questioned with a touch of nervousness in her tone.

"Sure beautiful. Just hold on tight," answered the sorcerer.

The truth was Harry had added a couple of charms to the bike to make sure he couldn't wreck. This came in handy when the travelers went flying through the desert at 150 miles an hour. The dark haired half blood was pretty sure the charm to negate air resistance was the only thing that allowed them to achieve such speeds with a sidecar attached. He also employed runes which negated any bearing friction within the moving parts of the machine.

The trio reached the beach in Santa Monica just as the sun started to set.

"What do we do now?" Annabeth asked aloud.

"You wait here," Harry instructed his friends as he began to walk into the surf.

"Percy, do you know how polluted that water is?" The son of Poseidon heard Annabeth shout just before his head went below the surf.

Harry kept walking until he felt a five foot long mako shark nuzzling his leg. The perceptive phoenix wizard grabbed onto the large water creature's fin and it carried him down onto a ledge where the sand bank dropped off into a huge chasm.

Shortly after he had arrived a beautiful woman emerged from the black depths on a sea horse.

"You have come far Percy Jackson, well done," the woman declared with a smile after she dismounted the sea horse.

"You're the one who spoke to me in the Mississippi," Harry pointed out as he made the connection.

"Yes child. I am a Nereid, a spirit of the sea. It was not easy to appear so far up river, but the naiads, my freshwater cousins, helped sustain my life force. They honor Lord Poseidon, though they do not serve in his court," the sea dwelling female explained.

"And you serve in his court?" The son who only had vague memories of his divine father prompted the beautiful water being.

Nodding in confirmation, the Nereid answered, "It has been many years since a child of the Sea God has been born. We in Poseidon's court have watched you with great interest."

"I understand my father must be busy but why wasn't he able to meet me himself?" Harry questioned curiously, no anger or other sign of hostility in his tone for his father's lack of presence in his life.

"Do not judge your father too harshly. He stands at the brink of an unwanted war. He has much to occupy his time. Besides, he is forbidden to help you directly. The gods may not show such favoritism," the sea spirit elaborated on the situation.

"Even to their own children?" The warlock asked for the purposes of clarification.

"Especially with their children they cannot intervene. The gods can work by indirect influence only. That is why I give you a warning, and a gift," the mystical beauty explained while she held out her hand and three white pearls flashed in her palm. "I know you journey to Hades' realm. Few mortals have ever done this and survived: Orpheus, who had a great musical skill; Hercules, who had great strength; Houdini, who could escape even the depths of Tartarus. Do you have these talents?" The female inquired of her lord's heroic son.

"No ma'am," the dark haired youth answered respectfully.

Harry wasn't sure he would be able to teleport himself and others out of the Underworld but chances were good the immortal warrior would be putting it to the test soon enough.

"Ah, but you have something else Percy. You have gifts you have only begun to know. The oracles have foretold a great and terrible future for you, should you survive to manhood. Poseidon would not have you die before your time. Therefore take these, and when you are in need, smash a pearl at your feet," the female spirit of the oceans instructed as she handed Harry the pearls.

"What will happen?" The sorcerer questioned.

The wizard secured the pearls in his trunk via the enchanted pocket which held a wormhole connection with the expanded dimension of the shrinkable object in another hidden pocket.

Harry made note of the mention of a prophecy from the oracles for later analysis.

"That depends on the need. But remember: what belongs to the sea will always return to the sea," the sea-woman replied somewhat cryptically while still revealing the pearls could have a portkey like effect if the need arose.

"What about the warning you also mentioned?" Harry probed.

"Go with what your heart tells you, or you will lose all. Hades feeds on doubt and hopelessness. He will trick you if he can, make you doubt your own judgment. Once you are in his realm, he will never willingly let you leave. Keep faith and good luck Percy Jackson," the Nereid finished.

"I thank you my lady of the sea," Harry declared with a slight bow which garnered him a smile.

The water wizard watched the Nereid ride off on her sea horse back into the abyss. Then the warrior warlock turned and used his control over water to propel himself to the surface quickly. As the green eyed youth walked out of the water his clothes dried instantly. The resourceful reality traveler informed Annabeth and Grover of the specifics of the meeting.

"No gift is without a price," Annabeth declared with a wince.

"Then we'll just have to do our best not to use them for as long as possible," Harry told his intelligent friend.

From there the trio drove into West Hollywood on Harry's motorcycle. The three travelers weren't sure of the exact address of DOA Recording Studios, which was the name they had gotten off of Medusa's receipts for the entrance to the underworld. The two half bloods and one satyr were tired from the day's events so decided to get a hotel room. There were only two beds in the room available.

"Percy and I will share," Annabeth informed the group as soon as they walked into the room.

"Are you sure Annabeth?" Grover asked with some surprise in his tone.

"Yes," the young woman responded firmly.

The satyr's reply was to shrug before collapsing into the other bed and going to sleep immediately. Annabeth turned and fixed her handsome magical friend with a determined stare.

"I've decided I agree with you about male immortals. I just think it's because they are slaves to their sexual hormones relative to women," the blonde demigoddess stated.

"I won't disagree with you there," Harry told the attractive blonde as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Percy we are going into the underworld tomorrow. There is a good chance we might not make it back," Annabeth spoke slowly as she walked up and stood in front of the mage.

"Don't talk like that Annabeth. I won't let any harm come to you," the powerful and well trained mage promised her as he fixed his best female friend with his killing curse green eyed gaze.

Annabeth felt a shiver run up her spine as those intense eyes looked at her. Athena's daughter felt like her entire soul was laid bare before that brilliant gaze. Feeling his power and determination made Annabeth believe Percy in his assertion that he would do anything to make sure she lived past tomorrow.

"Well I'm a practical girl and I'm not going to die a virgin," the attractive young woman informed her handsome friend as she straddled his legs and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss.

**Insert Smut Scene Here (See hpfanficarchive and ficsite for erotic versions)**

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

Harry awoke the next morning with a satisfied and happy smile as he felt the warmth of Annabeth's small bum pressed against his groin. The couple hadn't done anything too adventurous the night before but they did explore the standard positions; missionary, doggy style, cow girl, etc. The satisfied mage decided he would have to take Annabeth through the ritual he used to reduce his required sleep to only two hours if they planned on any more nights like the one they had just shared. The warlock would be able to wash away his lover's fatigue by sharing a bit of his power with her, after all it wasn't like the demigod didn't have any to spare.

To solve the trio's dilemma over not knowing the studio address (A.K.A. Entrance to the Underworld) Harry had an empty box delivered by Hermes' Delivery Service to the Studio. The box held a tracking charm so the enchanting mage was led straight to the entrance to Hades' domain.

When the trio finally arrived on Valencia Boulevard they looked up at golden letters etched into black marble that read DOA RECORDING STUDIOS: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.

Walking into the lobby the trio heard music being played softly on concealed speakers. There were souls everywhere but Harry's Hallow granted death power core told the warlock the spirits were all deceased. The sorcerer led the way up to the security desk which held a guard in an expensive Italian suit. The attendant's name tag read Charon.

"Mr. Charon we'd like to go to the underworld," declared Harry without any beating around the bush.

"That's refreshing, someone actually willing to move on. How did you die?" Charon questioned.

"We didn't," the green eyed sorcerer responded.

Leaning forward the expensively dressed attendant sniffed the three campers for a moment before growling out, "Leave now while you still can Godlings."

"But we can make it worth your while," Harry enticed the immortal guardian of the entrance to the Underworld as the warlock grasped a handful of drachmas from his recently revealed sack before letting the coins slip through his fingers back into the bag.

"Do you think I can be bought Godling? Just out of curiosity how many did you have?" Charon blustered before questioning greedily.

Harry stacked twenty golden drachmas on the counter one by one until finally Charon spoke up with, "The boat is almost full anyways. I might as well add you three. Come along then," the boatman instructed as he snatched up the wizard's money.

Charon led the three questing youths to the boat where spirits were already waiting to depart.

"Right now, No one get any ideas while I'm gone and if anyone moves the dial off my easy listening station again I'll make sure you are here for another thousand years," Charon called out to the spirits remaining behind in the entrance lobby.

Charon took the three still living travelers into a key carded elevator and the lift started to descend once the guardian slotted his keycard.

"What happens to the spirits in the lobby?" Annabeth decided to ask.

"Nothing," Charon answered.

"How long does this state of no activity last?" Athena's daughter queried.

"Forever or until I'm feeling generous," was Charon's reply as the immortal boatman waved his hand casually about to signify his lack of concern for the spirits.

"Oh um that's…fair," Annabeth stated, unsure what else to say.

"Whoever said Death is fair young miss? Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough where you're going," the boatman informed the blonde.

"Over my dead body," Harry practically growled out at the boatman's declaration.

"That's the idea," Charon pointed out with a feral grin.

The powerful dark haired mage was sorely tempted to use his Hallow core to master the version of Death guiding the three travelers to the Underworld but doing so would probably alert Hades to the trio's approach, not to mention a whole lot of other deities that didn't need to know about the son of Poseidon's true power yet. All of a sudden the elevator started to move forward instead of down and the spirits started to change shape around the three still living campers. The spirits' clothes turned into robes and the floor of the elevator began swaying.

Charon's creamy Italian suit was then replaced by a black robe. His eyes changed to empty sockets of death and despair. The elevator changed into a wooden barge. Charon was poling the small craft across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things—plastic dolls, crushed carnations, and soggy diplomas with gilt edges.

"The river Styx, it's so…," Annabeth whispered, trailing off.

"Polluted," Charon summed the body of water up accurately. "For thousands of years you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across—hopes, dreams, wishes that never come true. Irresponsible waste management if you asked me," Charon finished.

The river crossers heard a growl off in the distance at that moment.

"Old Three-Face is hungry, bad luck for you Godlings," Charon informed Harry, Annabeth, and Grover with a skeletal grin.

After the three friends departed the barge onto the black sandy shore the two part deities and one satyr came to an archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each of the three entrances had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras. Beyond that there were tollbooths manned by black robed ghouls like Charon. Two of the lines were marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY while the third was marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving fast while the other two were the opposite.

"That fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields, no contest. Souls who enter that line don't want to risk judgment from the court because it might go against them. The court is made up of three judges who are rotated. People like King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, and Shakespeare sit on the bench. They look on a life and judge it. The judged could receive the special reward of the Fields of Elysium or a punishment. Most people just lived, not quite especially good or especially bad, so go to the fields of Asphodel," Annabeth explained.

"Those would be like standing in a wheat field in Kansas forever," Grover added his two cents.

Harry winced at the descriptions but continued leading the way on. Further up the path where it split into three routes the trio of living could see the green mist converge into a dark shape. The shadowy form was Cerberus, a huge black Rottweiler and he was staring right at the water manipulator. The observant wizard was willing to wager that Cerberus might have the same weaknesses as Fluffy did in the reality traveler's home universe. The raven haired warlock pulled a magical harp out of his pocket and set the enchanted instrument to play. Almost instantly the giant canine's eyes began to droop. Before long the three headed beast was sleeping on his front paws.

"Let's go," Harry whispered to his companions.

Almost as soon as the trio made it past Cerberus the three slipped under Harry's cloak and passed through the metal detector of the EZ death line. The Hallow cloak hid the trio because even death couldn't find them under the powerful shroud. It was a tight fit with all three of them but they made it work.

The fields of Asphodel stretched on into infinity with countless people just standing on the endless expanse doing absolutely nothing. The black grass had been trampled by eons of dead feet. A warm, moist wind blew like the breath of a swamp. Black trees which Harry recognized as poplars grew in clumps here and there. The ceiling was very high up with stalactites that glowed faintly gray with wicked points.

The dead souls had faces which shimmered as they looked angry or confused. A living viewer couldn't understand the expressions playing across the shimmering faces of the no longer living. They weren't scary, just sad. The campers followed the line as it went towards a pavilion with the banner JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION, Welcome Newly Deceased! Two smaller lines came out of the back of the pavilion.

In the left line, security ghouls escorted spirits down the rocky path to the fields of punishment. Even from the distance he was concealed at Harry could see the fields were not a pleasant place. The line from the right led to a small valley surrounded by walls. This gated community seemed to be the only happy part of the underworld. There were houses from every era in history. The perceptive Godling could hear laughter and smell barbecue cooking. Elysium definitely sounded like a pleasant place to spend eternity.

In the center of Elysium there was a lake with a small island. This was the Isle of the Blessed for people who chose to be reborn and achieved Elysium three times.

"That is what life and almost everything we do is all about. That is the place for heroes," Annabeth whispered as she looked at the island.

The three invisible friends walked further until they left the chattering spirits behind and things got darker. In the distance was a palace of glittering black obsidian. The three furies were circling the parapets.

"I suppose it's too late to turn back?" Grover asked nervously.

"Everything will turn out ok," Harry reassured his friends confidently.

All of a sudden Grover's gifted flying shoes started carrying the satyr off away from his two half blood friends. The nature loving youth tried yelling Maia to deactivate the enchanted footwear but the password Luke had given didn't work. Annabeth and Harry chased after Grover as he picked up speed. Their airborne friend veered sharply away from Hades' palace as the slope of the ground grew steeper. The two demigods sprinted down a side tunnel after the satyr. As the phoenix mage began to feel evil ahead the son of Poseidon could see the huge chasm from his dream visions. With a burst of speed a mortal wouldn't have been able to achieve the Godling reached Grover and ripped the shoes off. The foiled footwear kicked angrily at the two males before flying into the chasm.

As Annabeth arrived at the edge of the chasm the trio started to hear a voice whispering and growing in volume and intensity. The magically sensitive sorcerer could feel the arcane energy growing.

"Percy we need to go. That is the entrance to Tartarus," Annabeth whispered frantically.

Harry picked up Grover and threw his easily hefted friend over his shoulder as he and Annabeth sprinted up the tunnel. Just as the two runners were about to leave the tunnel mouth a sharp wind tried to suck the couple back into the tunnel to Tartarus. The super strong warlock ran _faster_ and grabbed Annabeth around the waist as they broke the grasp of the vacuum generated wind. A wail of anger roared behind the trio from the pit of torment.

The trio of campers made their way quickly to Hades' palace where they were greeted by wide open doors. There were scenes of death etched into the murals on the walls. In Hades' home there was also a garden filled with mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and large clumps of raw jewels.

"The garden of Persephone, keep moving," Annabeth ordered briskly.

Harry remembered the story of the garden from mythos as well. One bite of that fruit and the questing campers would never be able to leave Hades' domain. The two demigods quickly dragged the plant loving Grover away from Persephone's lures. Then the three entered into the house proper of Hades. Harry and his companions were greeted by skeletal guards. Some of the sentinels wore Greek armor while some wore red coats or even some American Military uniforms. Their weapons varied from spears to M-16s. The bolt seekers were unchallenged as they made their way to the big door at the end of the main entrance hall.

Harry led the way without fear but not without caution into the throne room of Hades. The ruler of the Underworld was ten feet tall at least, dressed in black silk robes and wore a crown of braded gold. The god of the dead's skin was albino white and he sported jet black shoulder length hair. The albino deity wasn't overly muscular but he radiated power. The immortal ruler sat upon a throne of fused human bones looking very dangerous.

Hades exuded an evil charismatic aura. The ruler of the dead's mystique reminded Harry of Voldemort quite a bit except magnified exponentially. The warlock used his occlumency to suppress the effects Hades aura had on the immortal wizard's mind. The god's allure made the immensely powerful younger immortal want to bow down to Hades and take orders.

"You are brave to come here Son of Poseidon. After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish," Hades spoke in an oily voice.

"Lord and Uncle I come with two requests," Harry responded strongly as the dark haired warrior stepped forward.

Hades sat forward in his throne with a raised eyebrow, curiosity showing in his intelligent eyes. At that moment the perceptive warlock noticed his divine Uncle's clothes were woven of tormented souls of the damned.

"Only two requests? Arrogant child, as if you haven't already taken enough. Speak then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet," the God proclaimed as a king ruling his dominion.

"I request you return Zeus' master bolt to me so that I can carry it to Olympus," began the sea mage calmly.

"You dare keep up this pretense with me after what you have done," Hades responded as his eyes grew dangerously bright.

"Uncle you keep on saying after what you have done. What exactly is it that I have done?" Harry questioned with honest confusion.

The throne room shook with a tremor, causing debris to fall from the ceiling. Hundreds of warriors poured into the room.

"Do you think I _want_ war, Godling?" Hades bellowed at his young nephew.

"As the Lord of the Dead would a war not expand you kingdom," pointed out the sorcerer, his tone free of accusation.

"That's a typical thing for my brothers to say!" Hades growled out. "Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"I did," answered Harry with a nod.

"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in the last century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open? More security ghouls, traffic problems at the judgment pavilion, double overtime for the staff are but some of the problems which plague me. I used to be a rich god! I control all the precious metals under the earth but my expenses…," the incredulous albino shouted. "_You _were the thief on the winter solstice! Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus. You took the master bolt _and_ my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!" Hades shouted, ending his accusation.

"Lord Hades, your helm is missing too?" Annabeth spoke up to ask.

"Don't play fool with me girl. You have been helping this hero all along. Poseidon sent you here to blackmail me into helping him no doubt. I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for it to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming for me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you," Hades explained to the three travelers. Harry internally snorted at the God's definition of not trying to stop the trio. "Return the helm now or I will stop death. That is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you Percy Jackson, your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades," Hades finished threatening as his skeleton soldiers took a step forward with their weapons ready.

"You are just as bad as Zeus. You send your Furies after me and he sends other monsters," Harry growled with disgust at the actions of two of the elder gods.

"Return my property," demanded Hades.

"I don't have your damn helm. I came for the master bolt," replied the son of the sea God.

"Which you already possess! You came here like a little fool thinking you could threaten me with it," the albino immortal accused.

At Hades' accusation Harry suddenly realized what the weird feeling the mage felt whenever he handled the bag Ares gave him was. The feeling was similar to that of a pocket dimension and the charms employed to return the warlock's sword to him whenever he wished to hold the weapon.

"Ares tricked us. He gave it to us to bring here," spoke the raven haired warlock in sudden realization.

"Give me the master bolt! It will make an excellent bargaining chip," Hades demanded.

Harry stepped back in between his two friends and grabbed onto each of their arms.

"What are you doing?" Hades asked. Harry didn't even respond while he concentrated on flaming himself and his companions somewhere that was safe. As the sorcerer was fading he heard Hades demand, "What is this? Is this the work of Hephaestus?"


	4. Chapter 4

Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 1 – The Lightning Thief

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters associated with the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series.

Main Character's Mates:

Annabeth Chase is played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria is played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia is played by Liv Tyler

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

The trio of campers appeared above Santa Monica bay and landed in the water. The dark haired water mage pulled his two companions to a nearby buoy. Harry could protect his two friends best in the water which was why the green eyed sorcerer had flamed the group to the bay. In the distance the trio of campers saw L.A. burning as Hades sent his minions to hunt the escaped half bloods and satyr down.

Harry used his water powers to bring the small group to the Santa Monica pier and then dry all three off instantly. Then the warlock conjured a pair of shoes for Grover. The water wizard didn't think his satyr friend even noticed the impressive feat of magic for a "mortal." The goat human hybrid was still too shocked that the group had escaped from the Underworld alive.

"I don't believe it. We went all that way…," Annabeth trailed off.

"It was a trick, a strategy worthy of Athena," Harry agreed with his attractive lover's sentiments with a nod.

"Hey," Annabeth warned, not liking any comparison of her mother with the albino elder god.

"You get it, don't you," Annabeth's boyfriend prompted her.

"She dropped her eyes. Yeah I get it," the young woman answered as her anger faded.

"Well I don't. Would somebody explain it to me?" Grover spoke up.

"The prophecy was right. You shall go west and face the god who was turned. But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus' master bolt, and Hades' helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's son. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today there will be a three way war. And I'll be blamed for it," the raven haired mage clarified the situation.

In his mind Harry swore to do his best to prevent a war from happening or if all else failed to help his divine father win such a conflict. The sea mage's father was the only one of the elder Olympians who hadn't tried to kill the powerful Godling yet. For that Poseidon would have his son's allegiance in the potentially imminent war.

"But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that bad?" Grover demanded.

"Gee, let me think," Harry sarcastically spoke as he looked down the beach.

Down at the end of the beach waiting for the three campers in his black leather duster and his sunglasses stood Ares with an aluminum baseball bat on his shoulder. The god of war's motorcycle rumbled beside him, its headlight turning the sand red.

"Hey, kid you were supposed to die," Ares announced in a voice that sounded like he was genuinely pleased to see his younger cousin.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I rarely do what I'm supposed to do as dictated by others. So why did you steal the helm and the master bolt?" Harry inquired calmly.

"Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power…that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands," Ares answered with a grin.

"Since I'm likely to die anyway could you tell me who you used? Was it Clarisse?" The warrior warlock probed curiously.

"Doesn't matter, the point is kid you're impeding the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus' master bolt, so Zeus will be mad at _him_. And Hades is still looking for this…," the war deity explained as he pulled a ski cap like a bank robber would wear out of one of his leather saddle bags.

As soon as Ares placed the ski cap onto the handlebars of his bike it transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet.

"The Helm of Darkness," Grover gasped.

"Exactly, now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going," Ares explained.

"But they're your family," Annabeth protested.

"Best kind of war. It's always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I've always say," Ares answered her with a shrug.

"You gave me the backpack in Denver. The master bolt was in there the whole time," Harry spoke up to try to get his bloodthirsty relative to reveal more of his misdeeds.

"Yes and no. It's probably too complicated for your little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket, right?" Ares clarified somewhat. "Anyway I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades…Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way it's no big loss. I still had the weapon," Ares explained.

"But why not just keep the master bolt for yourself? Why send such a powerful weapon to Hades?" Harry prompted in confusion.

Ares developed a twitch in his jaw. For a moment, it was almost as if the deity was listening to another voice, deep inside his head.

"Why didn't I…yeah…with that kind of firepower…," mused the deity aloud before going into a trance for two seconds.

Harry exchanged a nervous glance with Annabeth as it appeared to the experienced sorcerer as if Ares was almost under something like an imperious curse. Whoever or whatever was strong enough to put a god under an imperious curse was pretty damn powerful.

"I didn't want the trouble! Better to have you caught red handed, holding the thing," Ares declared as his face cleared.

"You're lying! Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea was it?" Harry probed.

"Of course it was," Ares growled as smoke drifted up from his sunglasses, as if they were about to catch fire.

"You didn't order the theft. Someone else sent a half blood to acquire the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt the thief down, you actually caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along to complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around," the perceptive green eyed male spoke aloud as he remembered the conversation of his dream vision between the thief and the thing in the pit.

"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! I have no dreams," Ares shouted.

"Who said anything about dreams?" Harry questioned, catching the slip.

Harry could see his elder cousin was agitated but the aggressive deity tried to cover with a smirk.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand kid. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. You just might get those hardheaded idiots to listen to you. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal," Ares informed his younger cousin.

Ares snapped his fingers and a wild boar larger than the one that hung above the door of the Ares cabin at camp exploded out of the sand at the war god's feet. As the massive beast charged towards the trio Harry waved his hand causing a wave to sweep up and pull the squealing boar into the ocean.

"Fight me yourself coward. I'll make you a wager. If I win I take the helm and bolt and you leave us alone with safe passage. If you win you take both and I die," wagered the raven maned mage.

"Percy no! You can't," Annabeth whispered.

"How would you like to get smashed, classic or modern?" Ares asked in response as he swung the bat off his shoulder. In answer Harry showed Ares his sword as he uncapped riptide. "That's cool dead boy. Classic it is," growled the god as his bat changed into a large two handed sword with a skull biting a ruby for a hilt.

"Percy, don't do this. He's a god," Annabeth tried again urgently, a pleading evident in her tone.

"He's a coward," Harry reassured his lover.

"Wear this at least for luck," Athena's daughter urged as she took off her camp necklace and tied it around her boyfriend's neck.

Harry received a searing kiss on the mouth for extra encouragement to survive.

"Reconciliation. Athena and Poseidon together," the attractive demigoddess told her lover.

"Thanks," Harry whispered with a warm smile just for the blonde young woman.

"The satyrs stand behind you," Grover declared as he handed Harry a tin can.

Harry sent the can to his trunk so it wouldn't cut him with its jagged edges.

"You all done saying your goodbyes? I've been fighting for eternity kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?" Ares boasted as he stepped forward, closer to the seemingly mortal opponent he faced.

"Spunk," Harry replied simply as he walked into the surf.

Ares cleaved downward with his large blade at the warlock's head but Harry was no longer there. The water pushed the son of the sea god's body to the side at the water manipulator's instinctual command while Harry thrust forward with his sword. Ares was just as quick as he blocked the strike with the end of his hilt. Harry jumped again to block another swipe and called forth the water to strike his opponent in the back hard. The distracting blow was enough to allow the younger immortal to move away from his cousin's swing.

Harry stepped in close to make up for the difference in blade length but Ares was waiting for that move. The battle honed war god swatted his younger opponent's sword from the mage's hands and struck at his uncle's son with a jab of his meaty fist. The phoenix enhanced male was fast enough to dodge his relative's fist and called forth the water to aid his battle. The ocean swirled around its commander's legs and up his side to twist around his arm. A fist encased in high pressure water shot forth and hit Ares' jaw with speed and force no mortal would have been able to survive.

Ares flew back twenty feet to land in the sand further up the beach.

"Percy…cops," Annabeth shouted in warning.

"There, officer! See," somebody yelled from the boulevard as cops got out of their cars.

A gruff cop voice spoke loudly with, "Looks like that kid on TV…what the heck…"

"That guy's armed! Call for backup," another officer shouted.

Ares got to his feet and charged the demigod in rage. Harry deflected his enraged opponent's blow and stepped back into the surf, forcing the war god to follow.

"Admit it kid. You've got no hope. I'm just toying with you," taunted the deity, trying to throw the warlock off.

Harry just ignored Ares' attempts at distraction. By then there were more cops pulling up. A crowd started to gather from the people walking the streets after the earthquake. The fighting wizard thought he saw several satyrs and several spirits among the crowd. Harry also heard the beat of leathery wings.

A voice came over a megaphone saying, "Drop the guns. Set them on the ground now!"

Harry noticed Ares' sword was flickering between a shotgun and a sword due to the effects of the mist.

"This is a private matter! Be gone," Ares bellowed as he swept his hand towards the officers.

A wall of red flame rolled across the patrol cars. The police barely had time to dive for cover as their vehicles exploded. The crowd ran screaming from the area.

"Now little hero let's add you to the barbecue," Ares roared with laughter.

The two fighters exchanged another series of blows as Harry continued to back deeper into the surf. The crafty son of Poseidon acted like he was too tired to fight anymore and Ares advanced on the young male with a feral grin. When the warrior wizard deemed his opponent was close enough he ducked beneath the surf and a wave of water smashed Ares in the face, filling the motorcycle riding god's mouth full of seaweed. The increasingly angry deity rose back up out of the churning surf and slashed at his cousin but this time he was disoriented while still trying to get the water away from his flaming eyes.

Harry feinted and changed the direction of his sword swing. The Hallow Master slashed at his opponent's left leg and put a serious amount of force behind the move. At the same time the raven haired warlock pointed his index and middle finger at Ares' flaming eyes and conjured two sharp icicles that shot into the god's eye sockets. Harry's slash cut clean through his enemy's leg and nicked a testicle before the momentum was used up and stopped at Ares' other leg.

The roar that followed made Hades' earthquake look minor in comparison. The sea was blasted back from Ares, leaving a circle of wet sand fifty feet wide. Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, flowed from the stump of Ares' leg. The expression on the injured god's face was beyond hatred. It was pain, shock, and complete disbelief that he'd actually been wounded.

Ares tried to attack again but something stopped him. It was as if a cloud had covered the sun, but worse. Light faded while sound and color drained away. A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach, slowing time, and giving Harry the feeling as if a hundred dementors were nearby.

When the darkness lifted Ares looked stunned. The war god lowered his sword.

"You have made an enemy, godling. You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus. Beware," Ares warned as he began to glow.

Harry averted his gaze as the deity revealed the true form of an Olympian god, a sight deadly to the sight of mortals. The warrior mage wasn't sure what would happen if he stared at Ares' divine form but he was pretty sure he wouldn't die, permanently. Plus if the warlock looked at Ares and didn't burst into flame then that would reveal to Ares and the other likely watching Olympians that Harry was not a normal half blood, a secret the immortal wizard still wanted to keep relatively closet to his chest for the foreseeable future. The injured god of war was gone when the sorcerer looked back. The son of Poseidon picked up Hades' helm of darkness as the tide revealed the sign of the albino god's power. The Hallow Master with his enhanced hearing heard a leathery flapping of wings before he even made it to shore. The three furies landed in front of him a few moments later.

"We saw the whole thing. So…it truly was not you?" The fury formerly known as Miss Dodds asked.

"Return that to Lord Hades. Tell him the truth and to call off the fight," Harry instructed the surprised fury as he tossed her the helm.

"Live well, Percy Jackson. Become a true hero. Because if you do not, if you come into my clutches again…," the fury trailed off cackling.

Twin spears of ice shot out of the sea behind the water mage and speared Dodds' two sisters. They exploded into dust with twin screeches.

"Be gone you foul piece of bat shit! You are lucky I give this to you for your bastard of a master as it is. The piece of filth has tried to kill me," Harry roared in rage.

Dodds took off immediately in obvious fear of the wrath of the heir of the sea. Harry joined Grover and Annabeth who were staring at their powerful friend in stunned amazement.

"Percy…that was so amazing," Grover started.

"Terrifying," Annabeth corrected.

"Cool," Grover decided.

"Did you guys feel that, whatever it was?" Harry questioned while thinking of the dementor-like feeling.

The pair nodded before Grover speculated, "It must have been the Furies flying overhead."

Harry knew the presence wasn't the three monsters because the controller of the war god was more powerful than Ares, and the Furies were not even in the same class. The conquering mage was sure the presence was caused by whatever was in the pits of Tartarus. The victorious Godling reclaimed his backpack and looked in to see the bolt still inside.

"We need to get back to New York. But first," Harry trailed off as he pulled Annabeth into his arms and caught her lips in a searing kiss.

Harry poured his relief that he had survived such a tough fight into that kiss. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't stop returning his lip lock until the couple needed air.

The mortals in LA were able to rationalize to themselves what they had been able to see through the mist. Their decided upon story ended up being rather entertaining for the campers. Percy Jackson and his friends were kidnapped and taken on an odyssey of terror across the country. The commotion caused on the bus was due to the brave young Mr. Jackson trying to escape. The beach explosion happened when Harry managed to steal a gun from the trio's kidnapper (Ares) and battle him gun to gun, hitting a gas main in the process.

The trio of travelers let the reporters come up with the story and just played along. When Harry, Annabeth, and Grover finally managed to get away they took the waiting motorcycle back to New York. The campers had plenty of time but they still went pretty fast. When the three arrived in the Big Apple Harry convinced Annabeth and Grover to head back to camp. The son of Poseidon was pretty confident that he could survive the wrath of the gods but wasn't too sure about his friends.

After Annabeth took off driving her boyfriend's bike Harry flamed himself to the Empire State building. The resourceful mage made his way into the lobby and up to the guard's desk.

"Six hundredth floor please," Harry requested of the guard politely.

The guard was reading a book with a picture of a wizard on the front. The sorcerer depicted on the book cover sort of reminded Harry of Merlin. The real wizard thought it was kind of funny that the mortal was reading about a wizard when one was standing in front of the man unbeknownst to the mortal.

"No such floor kid," replied the guard without looking up from the book.

"I need an audience with Zeus," Harry insisted.

"Sorry," the mortal spoke vacantly, like he hadn't heard the Godling right.

"You heard me," the phoenix mage asserted, starting to get irritated.

"No appointment, no audience, kiddo. Lord Zeus doesn't see anyone unannounced," responded the guard, no longer playing dumb.

"Oh I'm pretty sure he'll make an exception for me," Harry told the man as the son of Poseidon pulled out the backpack Ares used to smuggle the stolen God King's weapon and let the guard glance at Zeus' master bolt.

It took the mortal a second to comprehend what Harry was showing the man and then the pale faced guard rushed the half blood through the elevator entry process very quickly. It was a long ride up. When the doors opened it was to a narrow stone walkway. Below the warrior wizard was Manhattan but he was viewing it from the height of an airplane. The camper gazed up a set of stairs which curled around a cloud to see the truncated top of a mountain.

All up the side of the mountaintop there were palaces all with white columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. The largest palace gleamed at the peak of Mount Olympus. Poseidon's offspring passed giggling wood nymphs who threw olives at him from their garden as he walked through the brilliant city. Market hawkers offered the traveler ambrosia on a stick, a new shield, and a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece as seen on Hephaestus TV. It seemed a festive mood permeated the realm of the gods. Some of the city dwellers that could have been minor gods whispered as they saw the victorious hero pass by.

As Harry climbed towards the big palace at the peak he realized the structure was a reverse copy of the palace of Hades in the Underworld. Or more likely Hades' palace was the copy since the albino god wasn't welcome on Olympus. The immortal mage entered the central courtyard before finally entering the throne room. Massive columns led up to a ceiling filled with constellations. There were twelve thrones made to sit beings the size of Hades arranged in a U shape open towards the entrance. There was an enormous fire burning in the hearth.

All of the thrones except two were empty: the head throne on the right and the one to its immediate left. The warrior half blood recognized the two gods sitting in those thrones immediately.

Zeus was sitting on a solid platinum throne wearing a pin striped blue suit. The sky god had a neatly trimmed beard that was gray and black like a storm cloud. The god king's face was proud, handsome, and grim.

Sitting to his brother's side was Harry's father. The sea god reminded the warlock of a beachcomber. Poseidon wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. The king of the seas' skin was deeply tanned and his hands were scarred like an older fisherman's. The elder deity's hair was black like his son's mane. Poseidon had smile lines around his eyes. Harry's father's throne was a deep sea fisherman's chair with a holster for a fishing pole. Instead of the pole the holster held a bronze trident that flickered with green light around the tips.

Harry could feel the tension in the room so decided to play nice. The Godling went and knelt before his father's throne.

"Father," was all Harry said.

"Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?" Zeus demanded.

"Peace, brother the boy defers to his father. This is only right," Poseidon spoke up.

"You still claim him then? You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath," Zeus growled menacingly.

"I have admitted my wrongdoing. Now I would hear him speak," Poseidon responded.

Harry didn't outwardly react to his father's use of the word wrongdoing in the sea god's description of Poseidon's actions with Sally Jackson but the sorcerer did file it away for later.

"I shall listen but then I shall make up my mind whether or not to cast this boy down from Olympus," Zeus grumbled.

"Perseus, look at me," Poseidon instructed. Harry did so and saw that his sire's face was expressionless. The perceptive reality traveler could tell the immortal deity was unsure what to think of his offspring as of yet. "Address Lord Zeus, boy…Tell him your story," Poseidon commanded.

Harry told Zeus the tale of the quest, leaving out only the wizard's use of magic. After the completion of the oration the younger immortal took out his uncle's master bolt and laid it at the ruler of Olympus' feet. After a long silence Zeus opened his palm and the master bolt flew into it. The metallic points flared with electricity as the lightning god grasped the symbol of his power until Zeus was holding a twenty foot javelin of arcing and hissing energy.

"I sense the boy tells the truth but that Ares would do such a thing…it is most unlike him," Zeus finally concluded, muttering the last bit.

"He is proud and impulsive. It runs in the family," Poseidon pointed out.

"Lord," Harry spoke up.

Both brothers answered, "Yes?"

"Ares didn't act alone. Someone or something else came up with the idea," Harry informed his relatives. Harry then told the two powerhouses about his dreams and the feeling of the evil that washed over him after his fight with Ares. "In the dreams the voice told me to bring the bolt to the Underworld," explained the raven locked warlock.

"You are accusing Hades after all?" Zeus inquired, a dangerous tone returning to his voice.

"No. It wasn't Hades, Lord Zeus. It was something older than even the gods. I sensed it was whatever is in that pit in Tartarus," the mage clarified.

This declaration sparked an intense discussion in **Ancient** Greek that the English born wizard only caught one word of, Father. From that one word Harry was able to conclude that it was Kronos that he had faced in the pit. Zeus cut off Poseidon's suggestion for a response to the actions of Kronos.

"We will speak of this no more. I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove human taint from its metal," Zeus announced before he rose from his throne. "You have done me a service boy. Few heroes could have accomplished as much," the king of the gods told his nephew as his expression softened a fraction.

Harry didn't speak up to point out that he had help. In a situation like the one the blooded warrior found himself in such a declaration might have put a target on his friends' heads rather than done them any good.

"To show you my thanks, I shall spare your life. I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live," Zeus informed his nephew.

Harry had to use his occlumency to suppress the urge to tell his uncle to go to Tartarus. The bastard king of the Olympians was an extreme hypocrite. The lightning god lectured Harry's father on having a child when Zeus broke the pact first with Thalia. Nor had the creative mage forgotten that Zeus had tried to kill him several times. If the phoenix mage spoke up now he knew it would mean Zeus would attack him. While Harry was actually quite confident he would survive the encounter he was not yet ready to reveal his true nature to any gods.

So far the Olympian gods knew Poseidon's son was very good with his powers over water and a very good swordsman but that was all. Zeus would be in for a real shock if he ever tried to use that master bolt against the wizard who had returned the weapon to the lightning god. Harry had found lots of time to examine and tamper with the magic of the bolt on his trip to Olympus. The magics of the mage's original universe were not so glaringly obvious that Zeus would discover them until Harry wanted his murderous uncle to. Zeus could cleanse the bolt all he wanted but it would never lose the magic the Hallow Master had placed on it unless the enchanter wanted it to. This knowledge allowed the subservient acting wizard to grin on the inside while playing nice on the outside.

"Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation," Zeus informed Harry before the sky god was gone in a flash of lightning.

"Your uncle has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would have done well as god of theatre," Poseidon spoke with a sigh.

"Wasn't it rather hypocritical of him to question you about having me when he broke the pact first with Thalia," Harry pointed out.

"He is the king of the gods. I am the only one who would ever call him on that and he usually tends to ignore me on such thing. He only responds to force most of the time. My brother can be quite stubborn," replied the sea god.

"So it was Kronos in the pit," Harry stated rather than asked.

Poseidon gripped his trident tightly before saying, "In the First War, Percy, Zeus cut our father Kronos into a thousand pieces, just as Kronos had done to his own father, Ouranos. Zeus cast Kronos' remains into the darkest pit of Tartarus. The Titan army was scattered, their mountain fortress on Etna destroyed, their monstrous allies driven to the farthest corners of the earth. And yet the Titans cannot die, anymore than we gods can. Whatever is left of Kronos is still alive in some hideous way, still conscious in his eternal pain, still hungering for power."

"He's healing and coming back," Harry concluded.

"From time to time, over the eons, Kronos has stirred. He enters men's nightmares and breathes evil thoughts. He wakens restless monsters from the depths. But to suggest he could rise from the pit is another thing," Poseidon answered.

"You know what I have said to be true father. I would imagine there is some prophecy that says so and it involves me somehow," Harry told the older water manipulator with an instinctual feeling that he was right.

"How do you know of the prophecy?" A surprised trident wielding deity questioned.

"I don't know what it says but fate never has been my friend. So in kind I tend to ignore it," Harry answered with a grin of amusement at the fact that he had actually guessed right.

"Well we'll see if this one comes true but the best thing to do is just live your life like it isn't there. Ignore it like you just said," Poseidon told his son. The giant of a god stood up from his throne, his form shimmering and shrinking until he was normal human sized standing right in front of Harry. "You must go, child. Your mother awaits you at camp. She is a queen among women. I had not met such a mortal woman in a thousand years. Still…I am sorry you were born, child. I have brought you a hero's fate, and a hero's fate is never happy. It is never anything but tragic," the sea god declared.

"This hero's fate will not be shaped by the past of others father. Besides I'm not all hero which your brothers might just find out someday," Harry informed his divine scion with a mischievous and somewhat malicious grin as he turned and started to walk away.

"Perseus, you did well. Do not misunderstand me. Whatever else you do, know that you are mine. You are a true Son of the Sea God," the ruler of the oceans declared with a fiery kind of pride in his eyes.

"And you father know that as long as your brothers continue to act the way they do and you do the same then you are the only elder god that shall have any of my respect or allegiance," the Hallow mastering immortal asserted before he turned and walked away.

Harry had a feeling that his declaration would mean more to those with full knowledge of the contents of the prophecy about him. The Chosen One of his original universe didn't really need the words to know that at some point the fate of the world and the gods themselves would rest on his shoulders. That was the same fate the powerful sorcerer had in his old world. Percy had the same type of fate before Harry Potter ever joined with the half blood Godling and now the merged mage probably carried that fate. The warrior wizard would bear the burden well.

As Harry walked back through the city of the gods conversations stopped. The muses halted their concert. Gods and satyrs and naiads all turned towards him, their faces filled with respect and gratitude, and as he passed, they knelt, as if he were some kind of hero.

"Even in another universe I can't escape the hero worship," mused the immortal half blood before shrugging it off. _"There is nothing worse than an angsty hero,"_ Harry thought as he left the city of the gods.

After Harry left the Empire State Building he flamed himself across town to his mother's apartment. As the warlock suspected Sally Jackson was home by that point.

"Percy! Oh thank goodness. Oh, my baby," Sally exclaimed as she engulfed her son in a hug.

Sally had known her adventurous son was on the quest but she had no doubt been worried about him. The loving Mrs. Jackson informed Harry that Gabe had forced her to go into work as soon as she had returned home from camp. The despicable store manager had told his wife that she had a month's salary to make up so she had better get started.

"Mom you'll never have to work a day in your life again if you don't want to," Harry informed his mother after he finished telling her about his quest.

"What do you mean honey?" Sally inquired curiously.

"When I was under the water to answer Poseidon's summons I asked one of the sea creatures if they knew of any sunken ships with treasure. Let's just say a very helpful dolphin showed me to quite a bit of gold. I managed to sell the treasure and we have a new apartment on the better side of town and a bank account that you would seriously have to try very hard to use up," the son of the sea god explained.

Sally was speechless for a moment before her tears of relief had a different cause. She could now leave Smelly Gabe. Everything Harry had just told his mother was true. The resourceful mage didn't even have to tap into the money in his trunk. The green eyed Godling suspected the fifty million dollars in treasure might have just been a gift from his divine father. Poseidon didn't directly interfere by telling his son where the treasure was but Harry found it anyway by simply asking. The warlock considered the treasure a gift because the sea god didn't have to let his child take the gold from the sea ruler's domain.

"Will you leave him?" Harry asked Sally, not even having to say who. "I can take care of myself. I promise you that."

Sally believed her son.

"Yes," the relieved woman answered with a large grin.

"Hey Sally! That meatloaf done yet," the pair heard Gabe yell.

"Do you think we can get away with poisoning him?" Sally mused with a deliciously feral smile.

"No reason to ruin a perfectly good meatloaf. I'll take care of Gabe mom," was Harry's response with a predatory grin.

"You're not going to kill him are you?" The soon to be free woman queried hesitantly. Harry explained to his mother what he was going to do, which involved demonstrating some of his wizard power. The mage also informed her that he'd explain the rest to her later. "You have to let me watch," Sally gushed as she laughed hysterically.

"Sure," agreed the sorcerer as the pair walked into the den.

The apartment had been saturated with trash and dirty clothes in the month that the two Jacksons had been gone.

Gabe's face turned red with rage as he laid eyes upon his missing stepson. The store manager and his three big dumb poker buddies were all sitting around playing poker as usual. The buddies reminded the Hogwarts alumni a lot of Crab and Goyle.

"You've got some nerve coming here punk," snarled Gabe, apparently forgetting how the wizard had handled the situation the last time Gabe acted that way towards the half blood.

"Save it you piece of shit," Harry cut the foolish mortal off.

"What did you call me?" Gabe demanded with as much menace as he could while he rose and started to advance on Harry.

The wizard thrust out his hand and a pink light flew and struck Gabe in the chest. The other poker players were gaping as Gabe shrank into a small pink poodle, a female poodle to be exact. Sally was laughing hysterically at this sight. Next the sorcerer transfigured each of Gabe's poker buddies into big German Sheppards. As a final touch the heroic half blood cast a lust spell on the three big male dogs. The following dinner with his mother was probably one of the most entertaining meals Harry had ever experienced.

A couple of cleaning charms and the apartment was as good as new. The family of two dined on meatloaf and watched the three big dogs tear into Gabe.

"When will he change back?" Sally inquired with a smile as poodle Gabe squealed loudly.

"Never," the happy warlock assured his mother with a grin.

"Good," the woman declared with a matching grin.

Harry explained to the woman who had always taken care of him that he had learned how to use magic but that it was a secret for the time being. The pragmatic woman thought it was a good idea to keep the ability a secret as a backup weapon. The reality traveler didn't know when or if he would ever tell the woman the whole truth but he wasn't yet willing to risk somebody (a god) being able to read that information from her unprotected mind.

After the two were done eating they left the apartment (it was in Gabe's name) and headed for their new home. Harry had packed everything up quickly with magic. The protective wizard stayed with his mom for the rest of the day to help her get settled and make sure the wards on the apartment were the best he could create. The wealthy warlock gave his mother a debit card connected to her new account. She wouldn't be running out of money anytime soon considering the interest alone was enough to live off of comfortably. Sally knew her son needed to go back to Camp for the time being so the pair said their goodbyes and he left.

When Harry arrived back at Camp he found out that due to tradition there was to be a feast in the honor of the successful questers. The three friends were the first quest participants to return alive to Camp since Luke's rather unsuccessful quest. Harry was not a fan of the laurel wreaths that he and his two friends were encouraged to wear or the fanfare and procession being held in their honor. Annabeth, Harry, and Grover burned the burial shrouds that were made by their cabin mates in their absence in the bonfire. Apparently the campers had felt it was best to be prepared in the likely event the quest participants were killed on the journey. Seeing as the son of Poseidon had no cabin mates Ares cabin had volunteered to make his shroud.

The shroud made by Ares was an old bed sheet with smiley faces painted on it. The eyes were red X's and the shroud sported the word _**LOSER**_ in large lettering at the center. While burning the shroud the mage just stared at the Ares cabin with a large grin.

"Percy, why are you staring at the Ares campers like that?" Annabeth whispered into his ear from her position standing next to him.

"I'm imagining the effects of the curse I slipped onto their father in a few decades or so," explained the enchanter quietly.

"What curse would that be?" Athena's daughter asked in confusion.

"I cursed the tip of my blade before fighting the war god. When my cursed sword nicked Ares' testicle the curse transferred into his bits made him sterile. I would be very surprised if even a god would be able to undo that magic," Harry explained. "Oh…and it's also pretty funny that another aspect of the curse is severe impotency," he added the last bit casually as if an impotent war god was an afterthought.

Annabeth's eyes widened at that last bit before she started giggling. After that the two lovers were both sharing a massive grin directed at the Ares campers. The Ares campers kept on sending venomous glares in return for Harry's part in disgracing their father. That was fine with Poseidon's son since the bullying half bloods were the last generation of Ares campers the mage would ever have to look at.

Grover was basking in the attention his new searcher's license was bringing him. The Council had given glowing praises of the satyr's performance on the quest so the goat hybrid had no trouble obtaining the license. Harry's spirits were high as the days passed by at Camp Half Blood. The warlock's first letter from his mother informed the green eyed teen that she had enrolled at NYU for the next semester. The well learned sorcerer was quite proud of his mother.

Sally was also planning on starting to write a book in the near future. The phoenix wizard especially enjoyed Sally's postscript in her letter.

_Percy, I've found a good private school here in the city. I've put a deposit down to hold you a spot, in case you want to enroll for seventh grade. You could live at home. But if you want to go year-round at Half-Blood Hill, I'll understand. _

Harry's reply was immediate. Sally Jackson's son told her he would be home at the end of the summer. If the gods couldn't keep the warrior demigod from his mother then no amount of monster attacks were going to. The perceptive warlock had long ago figured out that Hades had been the other combatant in the little game of tug of war for Sally Jackson when the half blood teen had first arrived at camp. It was very satisfying for the wizard to know that he had beaten an elder god in terms of power through an anti-apparition ward. The more powerful mage knew Hades wouldn't tell anybody about that incident because it would make him look weak. Harry wasn't even sure if Hades would recognize it had been him that had kept Sally from being pulled away through a portal.

On the Fourth of July Annabeth and Harry were sitting at the edge of the lake getting ready to watch the fireworks display provided by the Hephaestus kids. The sea manipulator was interested in seeing the promised battle at the end of the pyrotechnics display. The fireworks were supposed to blend together so seamlessly it would appear as if several hundred foot tall Spartan warriors were doing battle. A much older looking Grover came to say goodbye. The satyr with a seeker's license had finally started to reach his maturity as far as physical appearance went in the previous couple of weeks.

"I'm off. I just came to say…well, you know," Grover trailed off as he waved his hands to signal his leaving. Annabeth gave her long time friend a hug before she started to ask him if he had forgotten anything. "Well wish me luck," Grover suggested.

"Good luck man. If anybody will succeed in finding Pan it will be you," Harry told his nature loving friend before the two males clasped hands and the satyr left to search for the nature god.

With that the couple sat back to watch the fireworks with Annabeth laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

July passed and Harry spent his time with Annabeth and the naiads, making alliances with other cabins to keep the flag out of Ares' hands, and learning all he could about the magic of his new home universe. It was the same arcane energy as in his home universe but there were different generally accepted rules and different spells. All of the dark haired warlock's old spells and magic worked the same for him but he wanted to be well versed in magical combat of his new universe.

During the last bonfire of the summer session the yearly bead for the camper's necklaces turned out to be a green trident.

"The choice was unanimous. This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God at this camp, and the quest he undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war," Luke announced.

Everybody stood up and cheered for Annabeth and Harry at that point.

That night the experienced sorcerer got to spend one last special night with his favorite females before he and Annabeth departed camp for the year. Annabeth was actually going home to try again with her father on her boyfriend's advice.

**Smut Scene Here (for erotic version see hpfanficarchive or ficsite)**

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

Harry awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. Even the note Dionysus had left on the green eyed mage's nightstand couldn't dampen the young immortal's good mood from the fun of the night before.

_Dear Peter Johnson,_

_If you intend to stay at camp Half-Blood year round, you must inform the Big House by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume you have vacated your cabin or died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies will begin work at sundown. They will be authorized to eat any unregistered campers. All personal articles left behind will be incinerated in the lava pit. _

_Have a nice day!_

_Mr. D (Dionysus)_

_Camp Director, Olympian Council #12_

Harry had forgotten to give his answer on whether or not he would be staying for the summer to the camp administration. The athletic phoenix mage ran up to the Big House and informed Chiron of his decision before deciding he had the time for a bit of sword practice. When the warrior wizard arrived at the arena he found Luke had apparently had the same idea. Hermes' son was hacking at a bunch of straw and wood dummies with a sword Harry hadn't yet noticed Luke wielding before. It took awhile for the scarred teen to notice his observer but when Luke did he stopped attacking the dummies.

"Percy," Luke greeted.

"Hi," replied Poseidon's son.

"I decided to get in a bit of last minute practice," Harry informed Luke. "New sword," prompted the warlock, suddenly noticing the blade was made of two different metals.

"Oh, this? This is backbiter. One side is celestial bronze and the other is tempered steel. Works on mortals and immortals both," the sword wielding male informed the raven haired wizard as Luke twirled the blade.

Harry thought it was an apt name for the weapon if his suspicions about Luke proved true.

"I didn't know they could make weapons like that," the master of the Hallows mused.

"_They_ probably can't. It's one of a kind," replied Luke. "Listen I was going to come looking for you. What do you say we go down to the woods one more time, look for something to fight?" Luke suggested as he sheathed his new sword.

"Sure," Harry answered thinking it would be a good opportunity to test his suspicions.

Luke handed Harry a coke the son of the god of thieves pulled from a six pack on the way down to the woods. The active mage didn't normally drink pop but he decided to at the time. The pair kicked around for some monsters for a while but didn't find any. The two demigods found a shady spot by the creek to drink their cokes.

"You miss being on a quest?" Luke asked the apparently younger male after a while.

"No I enjoy the quiet of not being attacked when I can," was Harry's response. Having lived through one war Harry wasn't as eager to fight as he once was. "What about you?"

"I've lived at Half-Blood Hill year-round since I was fourteen. Ever since Thalia…well, you know. I trained, and trained. I never got to be a normal teenager, out there in the real world. Then they threw me one quest, and when I came back, it was like, `Okay, ride's over. Have a nice life,'" Luke explained bitterly as he chucked his crumpled coke can into the creek. Harry was amused at Luke's littering because the defiler of nature would be crawling into his bed one night to find it filled with centipedes and mud by the pissed off Nymphs and Naiads. That was the punishment dished out by the nature spirits to any campers who littered. "To hell with laurel wreaths…I'm not going to end up like those dusty trophies in the Big House attic," Hermes' jaded offspring declared.

"You make it sound like you are leaving and not coming back," prompted Harry.

"Oh, I'm leaving, alright, Percy. I brought you down here to say goodbye," Luke announced with a twisted smile.

Luke snapped his fingers and a small fire burned a hole in the ground at his feet. Harry recognized a summoning portal originating from the Underworld from his studies of the arcane even as a small black scorpion crawled out of the hole. The intelligent mage didn't move because he knew the creature was a pit scorpion. A few weeks ago Harry had summoned a pit scorpion himself. The curious warlock had actually summoned just about every poisonous creature he could find in his new universe under controlled conditions. Extracting small amounts of the various creatures' venomous poison the well trained scientist and wizard conducted tests to find out if any of them could permanently harm him.

With nectar and ambrosia as backup Harry found that none of the venoms could defeat the healing power of his phoenix core. So the dark haired demigod sat calmly as the scorpion emerged.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. Pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet. Its stinger can pierce right through your clothes," Luke informed Harry, thinking the other camper meant to attack his conjuration. "I saw a lot out there in the world Percy. Didn't you feel it—the darkness gathering, the monsters growing stronger? Didn't you realize how useless it all is? All the heroics do is make us half bloods the pawns of the gods. They should have been overthrown thousands of years ago, but they've hung on, thanks to us half-bloods," Luke vehemently declared as he rose and dusted himself off while the scorpion crawled onto Harry's shoe.

"Do you really feel like that about your father?" The mage questioned curiously.

Harry was smart enough to realize that not all of the Olympian parents were like Poseidon. Personally if the wizard had Hades or Zeus for a parent he knew he wouldn't be very happy either.

"Just because Hermes is my father does that automatically mean I am supposed to love him? Their precious `Western civilization' is a disease, Percy. It's killing the world. The only way to stop it is to burn it to the ground, start over with something more honest," Luke announced.

Harry considered what Luke was saying. The world was a lot more crowded than it was back in the times of the Titans but definitely less chaotic. The intelligent reality traveler had checked the statistics when he had arrived in his new world and found them much the same as his own. By the year 2040 it was projected there would be nine billion people and the mortals would have to produce 70% more food than they did currently.

"Do you really think serving Kronos is the way to do that? You are talking about the genocide of billions of mortals. The world was more chaotic and terrible during the reign of the Titans than it is today," the intelligent Godling pointed out to Luke.

"Not everyone will have to die Percy. I don't have time to explain or debate with you. You won't be alive that long," the disgruntled halfblood declared as the scorpion crawled onto the immortal Harry's leg.

"Just tell me why Kronos wanted you to steal the master bolt and the dark helm. Was there any reason beyond gaining power and weakening your enemies?" The warlock probed, hoping to gain more information and understanding while Luke still thought the scorpion would be able to harm him.

"Kronos spoke to me of this new task that nobody had ever before accomplished. I took the weapons but was caught by Ares. The war god threatened to burn me alive and return the weapons to Olympus. Then Kronos told me what to say. He put the idea into Ares' mind of a war between the gods greater than ever experienced before. Ares was hooked on the idea and returned to Olympus. After that the Lord of the Titans punished me with nightmares. I swore never to fail him again," Luke explained as he drew backbiter and ran his finger along the blade.

Harry had tricked Luke into admitting all of his other misdeeds in his arrogance that Poseidon's son would soon die. The evil-fighting warrior mage always loved when the bad guys revealed all their plans in their astounding arrogance. "You should have died in Tartarus, Percy. But don't worry, I'll leave my little friend to set things right. Goodbye Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming but you won't be here to see it," Luke confidently stated as he turned to leave.

"Oh Luke," Harry called, catching the misguided teen's attention.

"What is it now?" The impatient demigod demanded as he turned to face Harry only to be met by the more experienced warrior's fist to his jaw.

Luke staggered under the blow even though the incredibly powerful Harry had pulled all but a small portion of his strength from the strike.

"How…how did you get past the scorpion?" Hermes' son demanded in amazement.

"You didn't think I wouldn't research summoning after your little trick with the hellhound did you? It was easy enough to send the scorpion back," Harry answered with a grin just before a wall of water from the creek slammed into his opponent's back and smashed the slim teen into a tree.

"The creek," Luke spluttered in sudden realization as he struggled to rise with a broken left arm.

"Yes it was rather foolish of you to attack me so near a water source," Harry pointed out casually as he advanced on the traitorous camper.

Luke knew he was beaten before Poseidon's son had even reached him so the slippery demigod slashed his sword down and disappeared in a ripple of darkness.

"Oh well. We will meet again Luke. You can be sure of it," Harry promised himself as he opened his palm to reveal the scorpion frozen solid in a block of ice.

The venomous creature had only gotten one sting off but already Harry's phoenix core had neutralized the poison. Heading back towards camp the mage found Chiron and Annabeth both at the big house. In detail the warlock told the pair what had occurred with Luke in the forest.

"I can't believe that Luke...," Annabeth started before her voice faltered. "Yes, Yes I _can_ believe it. May the gods curse him…He was never the same after his quest," the blonde finished angrily, trusting her boyfriend's word and quickly drawing the connections with Luke's behavior after the traitor's quest.

"This must be reported to Olympus. I will go at once," Chiron announced. "Oh and Annabeth…your family is here," Chiron informed Annabeth before leaving the room.

Harry walked his favorite demigoddess outside. At the edge of the magical boundaries of Camp Half Blood stood a family—two small children, a woman, and a tall man with blonde hair.

"When I get back next summer we'll hunt down Luke. We'll ask for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off and do it anyway. Agreed?" Miss Chase prompted her boyfriend.

"A plan worthy of Athena," Harry agreed with a tip of his head and a smile just for her.

"Take care of yourself Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased with her old nickname for her boyfriend for old time's sake but with a smile to take any sting out of her words.

"And you stay safe my Beautiful Demigoddess," was Harry's response before leaning down and capturing Annabeth's lips in one last sensuous kiss.

Harry watched Annabeth walk away a few moments later. The warrior wizard didn't know what the future held for him in his new reality but he was sure of one thing: Harry James Potter and Percy Jackson together would make sure the future involved his favorite females and that it would be better than his last universe.

With that Harry walked out of sight and flamed back to his mom's apartment to ready himself for the coming adventure that was school.

The End of Book 1

_**IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief – IaNP – The Lightning Thief**_

Author's Note:

Do not ask me about sequels because it will only make me wait longer to post them. Yes, there will be sequels but that is all I will say on the subject.

Revised 1/5/2013


End file.
